¡Chocolate!
by NatsumeRin
Summary: Cuántas veces miró con indiferencia las barras de chocolate y el helado de chocolate? Ahora, al parecer, Sora Takenouchi no puede evitar sentir la tentación de comer chocolate. Y menos el chocolate de Taichi Yagami. *TAIORA* Epílogo Up! Terminado.
1. Tai

Hola :)  
>Me presentaré a lo rápido! Me llamo (?) y me puedes decir Yuly xD ajajajaj en fin...<br>Yo solo eh escrito fics mimato pues porque soii una loca desquiciada que ama esa pareja xD pero decidi hacer este Taiora :) espero les guste... si es asi lo alargo hasta cuatro capítulos :) sin más aqui está:

Disclaimer: Digimon no es mio. Si fuera asi el feo Sorato no existiría

Aclaraciones: Algunos personajes pueden diferir de sus actitudes o roles normales. Este fic no tiene ni es seguimiento de la serie de digimon. Pero es probable que en muchas cosas hayan similitudes.

_**"Chocolate"**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_  
><em><strong>Hoy presentamos:<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Tai..."<strong>_

* * *

><p>_Deme uno de doble chocolate con sirope de chocolate y chispas de chocolate...<p>

La encargada de tomar la orden dejó de escribir y con ojos muy abiertos examinó de arriba a abajo a la joven que tenía parada justo frente a ella. Delgada, tez ligeramente morena, pelirroja y de ojos rubies. Porqué una chica tan hermosa, que se notaba que era deportista, pedía un helado tan cargado de grasa y calorías?

Sora, al sentir la mirada incrédula de la mujer, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba.

Que había llevado a Sora Takenouchi a esa heladería a pedir semejante postre repleto en chocolate?

Ese mismo día en la mañana...

Los días iniciaban como todos los demás en el campus de la universidad de Tokio. Los pájaros cantaban, los autos soltaban smoth hacía la capa de ozono, tus vecinos de habitación escuchaban metal a máximo volumen y...

_Dámelo Rika!

_No! Yo me lo encontré Mimi!

...Tus compañeras de habitación peleaban por un autógrafo de Yamato Ishida.

Sí. Todo estaba normal. Sora sonrió.

Con 20 años no podía quejarse de su vida. Se había graduado como una de las mejores de su preparatoria. Hasta le habían ofrecido una beca por jugar tenis. Y tenía excelentes amigos que la apoyaban siempre. Y allí estaban dos: Mimi Tachikawa, a quién conocía desde pequeña y a Rika Nonaka que conoció al ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio. Estaban con ella y la pasaban como cualquier chica con 20 la pasaría. Sí! Su vida era perfecta...

A quién queremos engañar! Por más perfecta que sea su vida siempre tiene que haber u defecto no? Si hasta el Titanic, que era el barco perfecto, se hundió por un pequeño defecto de un hombre, entonces tengamos la seguridad que siempre habrá un defecto. Pero no nos desviemos del tema y volvamos al meollo del asunto:

Cuál es el defecto en la vida de Sora Takenouchi?

_Sora...

La pelirroja salió de la hilera de pensamientos y volteó a mirar a su amiga la castaña.

Mimi estaba con el teléfono de la habitación apoyado en su hombro. Señal que había alguien esperando del otro lado de la bocina. Y para Sora, los ojos de Mimi le lograron expresar quién era. Un brinco dio su corazón al entender de quién se trataba. Y cómo un rayo corrió hasta quitarle el teléfono a Mimi.

Se arregló la ropa, como si su interlocutor fuera a verla y con toda la naturalidad que pudo fingir logró articular un perfecto y tranquilo:

_Hola Tai...

* * *

><p>Del otro lado del teléfono. Unos minutos antes de que esta llamada se realizara.<p>

Tenía que salir de allí!

Un moreno alto, de ojos achocolatados, con músculos en brazos y torso marcados, y obviamente guapo, daba vueltas por la habitación sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza. Demonios! Quería exprimirla a ver si se quitaba el insoportable dolor de cabeza! Y maldecía su suerte. Tener a tres chicos ruidosos como compañeros de habitación, en esos casos, era un tremendo martirio.

Pasó su mirada fulminante por toda la habitación tratando de que los autores del escandaloso ruido fueran acallados.

En una esquina se podía apreciar una cama desordenada, poster de numerables estrellas de Rock, y hasta un poster del mismo chico sentado en la misma cama desordenada: Yamato Ishida. Quién lucía despeinado y con su pijama aun puesta, tocaba su bajo con todas las de la ley. Cosa que a Tai le estaba enfureciendo. Si hasta se veía a si mismo arrancándoles el bajo y rompiéndolo contra el piso.

Suspiró.

Tenía que contralar ese sentimiento irracional de romper el bajo de su mejor amigo, a quién por cierto le había puesto nombre, y a que no adivinan cómo le puso? No? No adivinan? Pues...

_Matt... Por favor puedes dejar de tocar a... Mimi -dijo entre dientes el moreno- un momento? Me duele la cabeza!

El rubio por su parte solo miró de soslayo a Tai y siguió tocando a... "Mimi" ignorando la vena palpitante en la cien de su amigo.

A quién demonios se le ocurría ponerle a su bajo, el nombre de la chica que le gustaba? Oh si claro! Porque tenía un plan B. Si Mimi, la verdadera, aclaramos, venía y preguntaba sobre el nombre de su bajo, todos dirían en un gran coro y una enorme sonrisa: "Se llama Minni..."

Si! Como si no fuera tan obvio que se relaciona con Mimi. Mimi, Minni, Mimi, Minn... Ash! A veces Matt se la pasaba de cabezón.

Sacudió su cabeza y vio a los otros dos causantes del otro aterrador ruido para sus pobres tímpanos que estaban hipersensibles:

_I can feel….. –gritaban los cantantes eçde aquella ensordecedora música.

Tai sostubo sus oídos de nuevo.

Porqué, de entre todos los géneros de música, Takato y Ryo, tenían que ser unos locos, adictos y fanáticos del Metal? Con todas sus fuerzas fue hasta el control del estéreo y luchó hasta que logró apagarlo. Sintió la gran calma invadir esas cuatro paredes que le rodeaban. Necesitaba esa paz desde hace muchas horas. Claro! Toda paz tiene su fin no? Es algo como recíproco, nada es perfecto así como la paz llega a su fin. O no?...

_Taichi! Quién demonios te dio permiso de apagar mi música?

_Y era mi favorita?

_Y... -blah blah blah

_Porque... -blah blah blah

Eso era lo que escuchaba Tai. Rayos! Pero Si que Ryo y Takato emitían más decibelios gritando que toda su música Metal junta. Suspiró hondamente y quitó sus gotas de sudor en su frente. Ignorando todo lo que le gritaban los dos morenos en su habitación.

Tenía que salir de allí pero... Cómo? No le gustaba salir solo. Nunca antes. Y no era que tenía un complejo de personalidad o algo así, si no que le gustaba estar acompañado y quién mejor que... Sí! Eso era! Como no se le había ocurrido antes? Qué tonto!

Tomó el teléfono residencial. Esos que le dejan a todos los estudiantes en sus habitaciones y marcó... esperó... hasta que una chillona y dulce voz le logró ensordecer otra vez más. Que nadie podía saludar de manera adecuada en la mañana?

_HOLA! -gritó la chica que seguro era Mimi- Habla Mimi, con quién desea hablar?

_Mimi, soy tai yo...

_Oh! Holaaa Taii -volvió a maullar la chica- Está Mattier por allí?

Tai agitó sus cabellos... Paciencia Dios!

_Eh... Mimi si está, pero quiero hablar con Sora... Está?

_Oh! Claro Tai!

Pero que complicado se volvía el día cuándo te ibas de fiestecita la noche anterior no? Solo unas copits y amanecía con ese dolor insoportable en la cabeza. Claro! Masaru, su compañero de equipo le dijo que por ser su primera emborrachada le pasaría eso. Pero... Ese idiota tenía que tener siempre razón? Hubiera seguido con su sarza de insultos mentales a Masaru su amigo sino fuera por esa voz angelical que lo llamó como abeja a la miel.

_Hola Tai...

La voz tarnquila de Sora lo calmó al instante.

* * *

><p>De regreso a la habitación dónde se hallan las chicas...<p>

Mimi y Rika examinaban cada gesto que Sora hacía al hablar por teléfono. Y es que desde que Mimi le dijo a Rika que era Tai, ambas empezaron a buscar la manera de escuchar la conversación entre esos dos. Y cómo era muy difícil eh? Pero quién las culpaba, ellas son solo dos chicas hermosas que estudian para ser nutricionista, en el caso de Mimi, y para ser veterinaria, en el caso de Rika. Así que ninguna tenía idea de cómo conectar teléfonos entre si! Esas cosas todas científicas les tocaba a Izzy. A ellas no!

Crack!

El teléfono fue colgado y Mimi junto a Rika voltearon de inmediato a ver el rostro de la peli roja... 3, 2, 1...

_AHHH! -chilló Sora dando pequeños saltitos por la habitación!

Estaba feliz! Pero de que estaba feliz estaba feliz. Porqué estaba feliz? Y pues Mimi tampoco se aguanto la curiosidad de preguntar.

_Sora... Oye porqué estas tan feliz?

Sora dejó de hacer su pequeño baile improvisado y dirigió su vista a sus dos amigas allí, que la miraban con un deje de curiosidad, picardía y asombro. Porqué les asombraba verla tan feliz? Ella siempre andaba feliz! O sería su pequeño bailecito... Oh! Tan feo había bailado? Bailaba tan feo así?

_Sora?

Esa fue Rika. Quién ahora mantenía una mirada de rareza sobre ella. Es que se había quedado pensando en si bailaba feo o no que olvidó la pregunta de sus amigas.

_Oh... bueno es que pues Tai... -hablaba con suma lentitud y a la vez con un rubor que rorría sus mejillas- me... invitó a salir...

Un gran Oh! de impresión por parte de Rika y un gran y enorme SI! por parte de Mimi inundó la pequeña habitación pintada de Rosa. Les había mencionado que era de rosa? No? Pues ahora lo saben...

Sora estaba sonrojada y eso era algo obvio ya que con su color de piel se hacía notar mucho más. Eso de verdad era una cita? Bueno Tai solo dijo que salieran a desayunar juntos... Y para ella una cita involucraba: Cena, película un pequeño capricho y un ligerito besito en la punta del labio a modo de despedida. Un beso en los labios? Con Taichi? Oh! pero la sola idea la hacía sentir mariposas en su... Que dice mariposas? La hacía sentir todo un cardumen de pirañas en su estómago... Pero todo eso para que fuera una cita probable debía realizarse de noche.

Bueno, eso es lo que siempre supuestamente, e inigualablemente es no? Pero no saldrían de noche, eran solo las 8: 10 de la mañana. Entonces... No sería una cita. Eso lo pensó con mucho pesar. Pero... Tai dijo: "Sora quieres salir a desayunar conmigo?" Dijo la palabra salir y desayunar juntos! Eso debe contar no?

Vale! Que hasta parecía quinceañera en su primera cita con todas las cosas que pensaba y hacía. Tantas vueltas para ponerse esos simples vaqueros y una ligera blusa. Pero es... Solo visualícense estar 13 años enamorada del chico de tus sueños y que por fin te pida una cita! Aunque ella y Tai siempre salían pero solo como amigos claro... mmm si! estaba actuando como toda una quinceañera...  
>...<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi miraba de manera divertida cada gesto que hacía su amiga la peli roja. Sora parecía una niña enamorada de su artista favorito. Sonrió más ampliamente. Ella la entendía totalmente... Y es que Mimi vivió cada etapa del enamoramiento de Sora hacia Tai...<p>

Su primera negación, su aceptación, su superación, y por supuesto que tambien vivió aquellos momentos en que Sora se deprimía porque Tai fuera un ciego que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga Sora. Bueno, ella entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de Sora, vale si ella también estuvo y está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia...

Sí! Ese sensual y guapo rubio la traía, y trae, babeando desde que lo conoció. Y es que aun recuerda cuando tenía 6 años y un niño rubio de ojos azules fue hasta ella, viéndola llorar, y la ayudaba a bajar a su gatito de un árbol. Si. Ella llorando por el pequeño micifuz y Matt mirándola llorar. Sintió vergüenza pero más sintió ese sentimiento cálido y esas maripositas en su pequeño estómago. Y todo con solo verlo sonreir!

Pero basta! Nos desviamos del tema!

Mimi miró a su otra amiga y compañera. Rika estaba pegada a un libro de esas cosas científicas que tiene que leer por su carrera. Últimamente Rika se había vuelto muy aplicada. Quizá sea por eso del chico que conoció. Si! Un tal Kyo, Myo, Ryo, no recuerda. Pero el punto es que el chico es inteligente y aplicado, y al parecer Rika no quiere quedarse atrás. Wow! Qué gran influencia tienen los chicos, no?

Volvió a sonreír más abiertamente. Sería enserio una cita lo que Tai le pidió a Sora? O solo es para pedir un concejo? Después de tantos años Tai le pide una cita a Sora? Eso sería insinuar que quiere algo con ella no? y pues... Si Tai no la quería así como para una relación? Ay no! Sora estaba en peligro de ser lastimada!

Mimi se puso de pie al instante de una forma alarmada.

_Mimi que te pasa? -preguntó Rika al sentir la reacción brusca de Mimi al levantarse.

_Voy a espiar a Sora.

Dijo cortante empezando a buscar la ropa adecuada para espiar la supuesta cita de su mejor amiga

Qué sería mejor? Una chaqueta gris estilo Holmes? O una ropa un poco más negra para pasar desapercibida en la noche?... Noche? Por Dios! era de día. Que tal una ropa estilo militar para poder camuflajearse sin problemas o que tal una ropa normal pero discreta color crema para mezclarse mucho mejor? Qué dilema!

Por su lado, Rika miraba divertida a Mimi. Desde que pronunció la palabra mágica: espiar, sintió ganas de detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón. Bueno ella no conocía mucho a Mimi y Sora, asi que no sabía si para ellas era algo normal espiarse entre sí cuando tenían una cita, pero su conciencia entrenada por la vida le estaba señalando que eso no debía ser sano para Sora.

Pero el hecho de ver a Mimi tan entusiasmada en buscar la ropa para su misión de espía, le había hecho cambiar de parecer y prefirió mejor mirar en silencio y luego reir cuando Sora enfureciera con Mimi cuando supiera que ella los espió. Uy! Pero qué mala se había vuelto. Sonrió un poco más. Mejor seguía leyendo su libro de medicina.

...

* * *

><p>Y Bang!<p>

Una patada directa a la portería!

Tai celebró alzando su camisa, dejando ver su torso bien marcado producto de sus entrenamientos. Había citado a Sora en el campo de futbol del campus de la Universidad, exactamente a las 8: 30 de la mañana.

El sabía que Sora demoraría unos minutos más así que mientras podría practicar sus lanzamientos a la portería.

_Muy bien hecho Tai! -lo alabó el guardameta alli presente.

_Gracias Taiki!

Tai recibió el balón y se preparó para volver a disparar una gran bomba hacía la portería, pero justo escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por ella. Por la chica que le hacía palpitar el corazón.

_Tai?

Tai bajó la pierna que tenía en posición para tirar y la volteó a ver. Allí estaba Sora. Su mejor amiga de la infancia y su actual mejor amiga que lucía divina como siempre. Tenía una falda de esas estilo los 80. La reconocía porque su madre las guardaba y las enseñaba cuando hablaba de su edad de oro. A Sora le lucía muy bien. Y ese color rosado también le acentuaba muy bien su piel.

Un leve rubor recorrió las mejillas de Tai, quién sacudió su cabeza un momento para quitarse las ideas que tenía al verla.

_Hola Sora, Es decir, Buenos días! Como amaneciste?

Sora sonrió de manera divertida.

_Me saludaste al teléfono Taichi! -le recordó haciendo que el rubor de Tai aumentara- Pero amanecí muy bien. Gracias. Y tu?

Tai sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura que a Sora tanto le encantaba.

_Bueno... Digamos que no muy bien. -las cejas de la chica se movieron a modo de interrogante para Tai- Bueno... es que ayer... Tagiru cumplía años y pues... Bebimos y...

Para Sora eso basto. Negó con la cabeza.

_Tai... Te pasaste de tragos verdad?

Tai miró la reacción de Sora. Manos en jarra en su cintura. Una de sus cejas más arriba que la otra. Sus labios ligeramente crispados en una posición firme y con una mirada desafiante y a la vez atemorizante. Oh Dios! si que estaba preciosa así!

_Bueno... -razcó su nuca- Si...

Sora volvió a negar con su cabeza. Ese Taichi, siempre buscando dificultades.

Tai no lo resistiría mucho. Estaba tan preciosa que sentí en unos segundos se abalanzaría a ella y la besaría hasta quitarse todas esa ganas que le embargaban en ese momento. Así que no esperó a que su poca fuerza de voluntad se fuera y la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló mientras el caminaba a paso firme fuera de la cancha.

_Tai... A dónde me llevas?

Iba Sora desconectada del mundo. Al sentir la mano de Tai rodeando su muñeca sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Solo que no se le detuvo ya que Tai la jaló y su corazón reaccionó para bombear sangre a sus piernas para que estas se movieran y que Sora no se diera un golpe al caer en el suelo de cara.

_No recuerdas que te invité a desayunar?

_Oh! es cierto!

Sora se sonrojó mucho más. Su pregunta fue muy torpe. Tai tenía razón. El la había invitado a desayunar. Oh! Y hasta lo dijo en voz alta confirmándolo. Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Estaba muy sonrojada, tanto que no creía que nada más en su vida podría ponerla más roja de lo que ya estaba.

_Hay Yagami! Me cuidas bien a la cuñada eh?

Gritó Taiki desde la portería, quién sostenía el balón y miraba muy divertido a la pareja que salía de la cancha.

Sora sintió el calor subir nuevamente a sus mejillas. No podría estar más roja después de eso.

...

* * *

><p>Pero que lindo era el amor!<p>

Llevaba casi una hora pegada a esa ventana entre esos arbustos, espiando a su amiga peliroja y al moreno junto a ella. Qué bueno que eligió el traje estilo militar! Asi estaba bien camuflajeada y nada ni nadie la podría ver allí agazapada en la entrada de esa cafetería...

_Mimi... Que haces allí?

La castaña despegó sus ojos de la feliz pareja y los posó en la chica parada a escaza distancia de ella.

_Eh... Nada Yoshino! -y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

La chica de pelo vino la examinó por unos instantes para luego encogerse de hombros y darle una ligera despedida.

Mimi suspiró. Por poco y Yoshino la atrapaba. Por lo menos no la interrogó. Aunque la vio en una faceta de su vida que nadie, excepto Sora, conocía. La parte investigadora y espiadora de ella.

Pero, rayos! Mimi no te distraigas de tu objetivo! Se regaño mentalmente y volvió a sus dos presas que debía vigilar para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien...

Y allí veia a Tai y Sora bebiendo un poco de Café. Toda la hora que estuvo allí se la había pasado masticando el desayuno y hablando y riendo. En ningún momento vio indicios de que Tai quisiera declarársele a su amiga o viceversa. Al parecer todo estaba transcurriendo muy bien!

_Hola Yoshino, cómo estás?

_De maravilla Juri y tú?

_Muy bien, Oye haz viso a Taichi hoy?

_El del equipo de futbol? Yagami?

Mimi pudo jurar que su oreja cobró vida y que a todo el estilo de las caricaturas saltó al suelo y corrió hasta pararse en medio de esa conversación. Vamos! Juri! Di de que Taichi hablas!

_No Mira! Hablo de Taichi Makino... -habló con todo sarcástico- Obvio que Yagami! Pues con quién más estoy saliendo?

Saliendo... saliendo... saliendo... saliendo...

Esa palabra retumbó en los iodos de Mimi. Juri Katou saliendo con Taichi, el chico por quien su amiga Sora moría?

_Oh... pero no te esponjes! Mira, lo acabo de ver dentro de la cafetería.

Tierra! Trágate a Sora! Rogó Mimi internamente. Si Juri entraba a la cafetería donde estaba Tai y su amiga, algo pasaría. O Tai saldría rasguñado y con moretones por los golpes de Sora, o Sora sería la que saldría lastimada y no precisamente serían heridas visibles...

Con todo su pesar pudo ver de manera impotente como Juri caminaba y entraba a la cafetería y se dirigía a Taichi con una enorme sonrisa. Y en el instante en que vio que Juri abrazó a Tai, pudo ver con todo el dolor de su alma de amiga, el corazón de Sora partirse en miles de pedacitos... Tai era un idiota.

...

* * *

><p>Y por eso ella estaba atragantándose de helado a esa hora del medio día.<br>Eso había pasado en la mañana.

Muy feliz estaba con Taichi en esa cafetería a punto de salir a dar un último paseo... cuando vio a la chica del equipo de porristas entrar a la cafetería. Corrió hacia Tai y

lo abrazó con una gran euforía que solo las porristas saben demostrar. Aun recordaba el saludo:

"_Hola amor. Como amaneciste? Te estuve buscando en tu habitación pero me dijeron que saliste..."

Apretó con fuerza la pala con la que comía el helado de triple chocolate...

"_Es que después de la noche que tuvimos ayer..."

Esa frase. Esa estúpida y sorna frase le retumbaba en sus oídos. Tai le había dicho que había ido a una fiesta con sus compañeros. No que se había ido a celebrar con su noviecita y a jugar a las luchas sin opa! Porque eso fue lo que ella entendió con esa insinuación.

Volvió a meterse la pala con otro enorme bocado de chocolate a su boca.

Tai se lo dejó claro:

"_Sora, ella es Juri -enseño a la chica que colgaba de su brazo derecho- es porrista, estudia para ser Psicóloga, y... estamos saliendo"

Saliendo... Saliendo... Saliendo...

la palabra le retumbaba en sus oídos de diseñadora. Ojala fuera cierto lo que decían de los Psicólogos... Que son gente que está loca. Pero a quién quiere engañar! Si la tal Juri está o no está loca, ella tiene algo que ella no tiene y nunca tendrá: A su amor eterno Taichi Yagami.

Volvió a atacar a su helado pero esta vez más frustrada! Ahora se sentía como una envidiosa de color verde, y una hurraca mal oliente. Ella no tenía que envidiar nada! Pero lo cierto era que deseaba ser es Juri solo para salir con Tai... Pero eso no era así.

Rika siempre le decía que el helado de vainilla era mucho mejor para aguar las penas. Sería cierto? Ni idea! Pero por tonta, cabezona, y masoquista ordenó el triple chocolate. Es que los ojos de Taichi son chocolates, así como su piel, su cabello y hasta sus labios... Era una masoquista.

Y debió hacerle caso a Rika. Al parecer el chocolate no lograba bajar sus penas ni un poquito.

**_Continuará…_**

**Notas de La autora:**

Bueno…. Como ven este fic no será muy largo pero espero que las amantes del Taiora les guste :)

Cualquier preguntita o comentario… Si quieren que siga o que elimine este fic solo denle clic al botoncito ese de abajo que dice:

Review! xDD

Jejejej bueno yo dejo hasta aquí las notas de la autora! No me gusta alargarme mucho aquí abajo. Solo destacaré que el fic se llama chocolate por varias cosas que ustedes verán aquí…. Y si alguna ya sabe porque el titulo chocolate digame :) xDDD

Ah! El titulo del capi es porque como ven este capitulo trato la mayoría desde el punto de vista de Sora… Por eso se llama… Tai.

Ya me voi xD pienso actualizar antes de dos semanas. Claro que si me llegan asi de muchos reviews pues lo hago antes! Adio! :D

"que el anime este con ustedes"

ATTE:

Yuly


	2. Estúpido Tai

Y regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic que vaya me costó un poco. Porqué? Pues verán que yo no tenía computadora y con mi celular era muy lento escribir el capítulo xD pero bueno! El punto es que ya tengo mi hermosa laptop –ojitos de enamorada- que logré escribirlo y demoré menos de 15 días en actualizar :D hhahahahah xD.

Bueno antes de empezar el capi quiero resaltar varias cositas. Estos sucesos pasan en un domingo. Bueno el capítulo de hoy trata de domingo y de la mañana del lunes. Porque si ven Tai se fue de fiesta y obvio que se iría de fiesta solo el fin de semana sin clases no? Además aquí no mencionaré con lujo de detalles las carreras y esas cosas. Porque solo me centro en el Taiora si? Otra cosa. Que si ven que tai está medio gruñón… entiéndanlo! Eso de despertar con resaca encima tres compañeros ruidosos no debe ser bueno eh? XDDD

Bueno. Ya. No me alargare ya que no me gusta aburrirlos con mis comentarios. AH! Por cierto, el capi tres ya está listo wiiiiii asi que solo esperaré dos reviews y lo cuelgo wiiii (?) ahhahaha y yap pues :) eh aquí el capítulo 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de digimon no son producto de mi imaginación!

**Aclaraciones:** Algunos personajes pueden diferir de sus actitudes o roles normales. Este fic no tiene ni es seguimiento de la serie de digimon. Pero es probable que en muchas cosas haya similitudes.

* * *

><p><em>"Chocolate"<em>

_Capítulo 2:_  
><em>Hoy presentamos:<em>  
><em>"Estúpido Tai…"<em>

* * *

><p>Ella no se lo podía creer todavía! Y es que ni siquiera con que se lo contaran! Ni de la propia boca de Sora Takenouchi se lo hubiera creído. En serio Taichi prefería a Juri sobre Sora?<p>

Mimi volvió a morder la barra de chocolate que traía.

Iba caminando de regreso al campus con pasos firmes y un aura negra rodeándola por completo. Quería ahorcar a Taichi. NO! Más que eso, quería darle sus buenas pataditas. Claro! Que no lo haría por varias razones. Uno, que ella es una linda señorita de 19 años que no llegaría a comportarse de manera tan desvergonzada delante de la gente. Dos, ella sabía que Sora no le permitiría pegarle a Taichi y, Tres, que ella no ensuciaría sus preciosas botas Armani solo por darle unas pataditas al cabezón de Tai. Oh! No, claro que no. Sus botas eran muy finas e importantes para eso.

Volvió a darle otro mordisco a su chocolate.

La gente la miraba como una loca. Y bueno, no era para menos. Eso de meterse en un arbusto y espiar a tu amiga en su supuesta cita, mirar como la novia de la cita de tu mejor amiga llega y arruina las esperanzas de tu mejor amiga, y luego caminar cubierta de hojas por toda la calle en dirección a su habitación, y encima, comiendo como loca una barra de chocolate… Era de catalogarse como loca o no?

No se lo iba a permitir a Tai! Es que la sangre le hervía de solo recordar el rostro de Sora que se miraba triste y melancólico. Pobre Sora! Tantos años para eso? Para que Tai la cambie por esa flaca anoréxica y encima niña plástica porrista de su universidad?

Lanzó con fuerza el pobre envoltorio de chocolate al basurero. Y por unos segundos se quedo mirándolo de manera reprobatoria como si de Tai se tratara y ella estuviera allí para regañarlo. Eso era tonto. Volteó a ver a ambos lados del corredor. Ya estaba en la universidad y las ganas no le faltaban para ir a la habitación de Tai y darle las pataditas que ya ella se había negado a darle por sus preciosos Armani…

Aunque…

_Yamato! –Mimi frunció el ceño notoriamente molesta.

No podía darle pataditas a Tai pero le exigiría una explicación de quién sabe qué cosa a Yamato. Porque es obvio que Yamato sabía o no? Son los mejores amigos y el muy… del rubio no pudo decirle a ella que el cabezón de Tai tenía otra novia! Ella pudo haber prevenido a Sora. Y ahora se sentía culpable. Eso era culpa del Ishida! SI! Le daría pataditas a Yamato.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Y allí se encontraba él. Entre un grupo de mujeres en mini pantalones y mini camisas, dando saltos y vueltas, bailando al ritmo de la última canción de Britney Spears…

Que bajo había caído!

_Tai eres un idiota… -se regañaba a sí mismo mientras sostenía con fuerza su cabeza.

Sí. Aun tenía ese insoportable dolor de cabeza que tienes después de tu primera noche de copitas pasadas gracias a que uno de tus amigos cumplía un año más de vida. Se sentía un ogro, no, más que eso, se sentía un mostruo de esos que salieron en la película Monster Inc. Como ese que cambiaba de forma muchas veces… Bueno así se sentía.

Por qué? Pues sus estados emocionales eran tan cambiantes que hasta asentía que cambiaba de color. Que de pronto era rojo y luego azul, o que de pronto podía tener muchas bolitas de colores y todo por ese insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Pero se culpaba a él mismo. Él estaba feliz y en paz en la cafetería con Sora. Pero tuvo que llegar ella… Con esa voz chillona y hacer que el dolor de cabeza que estaba tranquilo durmiendo volviera a salir y a martillearle su frente y sienes como si fuera un corazón. Por Dios! Su corazón está más abajo.

Al momento que Juri llegó, su paz acabó y como consecuencia su mal humor regresó. Pero era su culpa. Por qué aceptó salir con esa chica? Aparte de que tenía cuerpo de diosa, no tenía nada más interesante! Y es que ni siquiera sabía cómo pasaba todas esas materias de psicología… pero ese no es el asunto. El punto es que aceptó salir con esa tal Juri, y el ni sabe porqué…

En esos minutos que estaba el moreno analizando sus pensamientos, ideas y remordimientos… una conversación no tan agradable se llevaba acabó. Una conversación que a seguro Taichi le alegraría excesivamente…

_Oye que hace Yagami Taichi aquí?

_Yo creo que vino por Juri…

Y por supuesto… A veces sucede esas veces que uno no mide el volumen de las conversaciones, chismes y canturreos, y esta no era la excepción! Tai reaccionó al oír su nombre, y fue tanta la sorpresa de lo siguiente que oyó que hasta el dolor de cabeza, aquel que le había martillado desde el despertar se esfumó de inmediato y su oído se agudizó tanto que creyó que en vez de oreja tenía unas bocinas junto a él.

_Juri? Ja… Que es lo que tiene esa chica? El viernes vino Jenrya, ayer vino Takato y hoy Taichi?

_Bueno, Nene, tu no estuviste para verlo, ni yo para contarlo pero, dicen que solo quiere que Tai le haga "el favor"…

Y allí Tai cortó la señal. "El favor"? A qué demonios se referían con eso "del favor"? Aunque si lo meditaba y regresaba sus memorias, recuerda que en la fiesta de Tagiru, Juri le había mencionado una frasecita muy interesante… "Si necesitas "un favor", con gusto te lo cumpliré Taichi lindo…"

Favor? Qué demonios era eso de favor? Y porque el le daría un favor a Juri? Favor? AY! Tenía que saber qué rayos era ese condenado favor! Y ya sabía con quién ir… Tai se levantó de las gradas del gimnasio y se escurrió para salir de esa parte del campus rumbo a su habitación. Antes de conocer que era eso del condenado favor necesitaba alimentar al tigre que tenía por estómago.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Aquella tarde de aquel día domingo, en la ciudad de Tokio, el sol brillaba de manera delicada, era como sentir sus caricias y como si este te sonriera. Los pájaros cantaban y todas aquellas descripciones que podían dar a entender un día perfecto... Y para Sora también era un día perfecto.

Deprimirse por Taichi? No señor! Claro que no. Algo que había aprendido durante esos años de ver al estúpido de Tai saliendo con una chica diferente al mes, fue ser inmune, después de una hora, a la decepción y tristeza de que Tai no se fije e ella.

Y es que de qué valía atragantarse de kilos de helado, si igual manera Taichi seguiría saliendo con Juri. Bufó con pesadez. Qué le veía Taichi a esa castañita flacucha y escuálida? porque de que era anoréxica era anoréxica. Porque ni siquiera Mimi, delgada por naturaleza, era tan flaca así. De hecho Mimi no lucía así huesuda como esa Juri. Seguro que Tai solo salía con ella porque era una flaca agita pompones. Sí. Eso debía ser. Y su ego incrementaba más al mirarse en los espejos y ver que ella tenía un buen cuerpo y muy atlético.

De hecho, ella estaba enterada que de todas las jóvenes de la Universidad ella era una de las más hermosas. Y no estaba más lejos de la realidad ya que Sora realmente era hermosa y todo estaba a su favor. Por eso era lo de la vida perfecta, ya que ella no tenía nada que pedir, excepto…

_Ush! Estúpido Tai…

Se quejó Sora mientras seguía caminando por las aceras de su facultad.

A pesar de ya estar acostumbrada de ver a Tai con otras chicas, no evitaba sentirse mal. Y admitámoslo! Quien no se sentiría mal de estar enamorada por tantos años de un chico que no te corresponde? Y lo peor era que ella sabía eso y no lograba dejar de pensar en él. Era masoquista?

Tal vez… Solo tal vez…

Sora se detuvo junto a un pequeño puestecito de golosinas que se hallaba frente a la división entre su facultad y el resto del campus. Dicen que el chocolate tiene morfinas que te relajan y te satisfacen los deseos sexuales… O algo asi decía Mimi… No le haría nada mal una que otra barra de chocolate verdad? Después de todo debía olvidarse de alguna forma de Tai… o no?

_Deme tres barras de chocolate blanco por favor…

La señora que atendía en ese turno la miró de la misma forma que la mujer de la heladería. Y Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esa mirada inquisidora. Porqué era tan raro que una chica como ella comiera chocolate una que otra vez?

* * *

><p>::<p>

Él estaba concentrado con su bajo. No tenía nada que hacer ese domingo y le tranquilizaba tocar su precioso bajo un rato. Bueno unas horas, ya que llevaba tres horas sentado en esa cama tocando cientos de notas al azar. Claro! Ya había arreglado el desorden de su parte de la habitación y se había duchado y todo eso y ahora lucía radiantemente guapo y sexy. Pero que ego tan grande tenía! Él mismo se llamaba guapo y sexy.

Sus alabanzas a si mismo hubieran continuado si no fuera porque los incesantes, fuertes y molestos golpes a la puerta de la habitación lo hicieron saltar de la cama al instante. Querían acaso tumbar al suelo la puerta?

_YA VOY! Rayos… -masculló el Ishida mientras con toda la paciencia del mundo iba paso a paso dirigiéndose con pereza a la puerta.

_ABRE RÁPIDO YAMATO ISHIDA!

Sus pies se congelaron como clavados en el piso con esa voz. Mimi… Mimi estaba allí? En su habitación? Sola? Oh Dios! Eso era un sueño. Aunque no precisamente se oía muy feliz…

…

Yamato mantenía sus ojos y facciones de la cara todas de la misma forma que indicaban solo una cosa. Estaba confundido. Eso de que la castaña llegara y entrara alterada y como una loca empezara a gritarle que todo era culpa de él y vestida con ropa estilo militar, llena de hojas y con rastro de chocolate en sus labios lo había sacado por completo de su base. Y lo que siguió escuchando después de eso vaya que lo dejó peor.

Mimi le explicó que Tai invitó a salir a Sora. Ok. Hasta allí seguía fluyendo la sinapsis en su cerebro. Luego que Tai llevó a Sora a una cafetería y luego… Apareció Juri? Novia de Tai? Que lo beso? Frente a Sora? Y Sora lloró y se pelearon?

_Que?

Logró articular Matt después del impacto de escuchar el relato, no tan cierto, de Mimi.

_Ya oíste Yamato! Lo que dije! Y todo es tu culpa! –la castaña infló sus mejillas en señal de enojo

_Y porque dices tú que es mi culpa a ver?

_Porque tú sabías! Debiste habérmelo dicho! Malo! –Mimi le dio un leve empujoncito en el brazo a Yamato acompañado de un puchero.

Y Matt no podía sentirse más en el cielo con eso mohines de Mimi. Si que estaba adorable. Y esa ropa que traía. Si que lo había hecho reír bastante. Verla con esa hojitas en el cabello, ese sonrojo de enojo y sus ojitos acaramelados que estaban entrecerrados mirándolo con reproche. Si que estaba hermosamente adorable. Y que lo perdonara Dios por lo que haría pero no se resistía más. Con semejante ángel allí…

Por otro lado, el enojo de Mimi cambió de inmediato al ver como los ojos del rubio se tornaban oscuros y la empezaban a ver de manera insinuante… De pronto se sintió cohibida y apenada. No supo cómo pero ya no estaba enojada y precisamente ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Porqué tantos nombre científicos para las medicinas de los animales? Porque no simplemente: "medicina para la tos" o "medicina para la fiebre"? No, si no que ellos siempre complicando la vida de los estudiantes con nombres extraños. Que no les era suficiente con la complicada vida de un joven adulto en esos días? Ella no estuviera estudiando nada de eso, si no fuera por el…

Desde que conoció al chico de cabellos castaño y ojos celestes había empezado a ser más aplicada solo porque el era uno de los mejores de su carrera. Ryo Akiyama, nombre del guapo chico, había hecho un gran cambio en Rika desde que lo había conocido. Y seguro hubiera seguido maldiciendo los nombres de las medicinas y pensando en el castaño, si no fuera por la entrada repentina de una peli roja comiendo, no, devorando una barra de chocolate blanco…

Sora comiendo Chocolate? Y blanco?

_Sora… Te pasa algo? –preguntó con suavidad Rika.

_hmmm…

Eso fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta la peli naranja. Pero como siempre, a Rika no le satisfizo esa respuesta. Ella conocía de casi dos años tanto a Mimi como a Sora y podía decir que no por nada Sora llegaba así, desanimada y comiendo chocolate después de una salida con Taichi. Era más que obvio que algo había sucedido.

Rika observó en silencio como Sora se quitó los zapatos, se sacó la falda, quedando en pantalones cortos, agitó sus cabellos y se lanzó sobre la cama y siguió devorando su chocolate. Si, a Sora le pasaba algo.

_Sora, te sentirás mejor si hablas del asunto con… alguien –todo esto lo dijo Rika sin quitar sus ojos de su libro. Tal vez así Sora se animara a hablar de una vez.

Por el contrario de eso, Sora giró lentamente su rostro hacia la cama de Rika, mirándola allí sumergida en sus libros… En serio a Rika le importaría lo que ella estaba pasando en esos momentos? Pues no lo creía ni un poquito. Y lejos de decidir hablar con su amiga al contrario, dejó el chocolate a un lado de la mesa de noche y se volteó boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Por supuesto que nadie la entendería, es que ni ella entendía porque se agobiaba tanto con el asunto de Taichi y la flaca esa de psicología. Ella no debería importarle eso no? O si? No, No claro que no debería importarle eso… Y mientras ella seguía con su debate interno, Rika seguía contemplándola ya de manera preocupada. Algo muy serio debió haberle pasado en la cita con Taichi para que ella se pusiera así. Eso! Eso era!

A Rika pareció venirle la luz a la cabeza y adivinar por lo menos algo de lo que había pasado. Y no dudo en preguntar…

_Te pasó algo en la cita con Taichi?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el balde de agua de Sora…

_QUE NO ERA UNA CITA!

Esa fue la respuesta que recibió Rika por parte de Sora, y lo siguiente fue ver la mirada hecha furia de la peli roja y como con pasos fuertes caminaba en dirección al baño y estrellaba la puerta rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Algo tenía Sora. Obvio, y era mejor esperar a que ella decidiera hablar.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Qué significaba eso de hacerle "un favor" a Juri?

Pregunta tan importante que había llegado vez tras vez a la cabeza de un moreno que caminaba con paciencia por los pasillos del campus en dirección a su habitación. Había decidido que él solo no podría encontrar la respuesta a esa incógnita. Y era mejor pedirle ayuda a una chica. Y quién más que su buena amiga Sora. Si, seguro ella podría explicarle eso del favor y así podría ayudar a Juri más rápido verdad?

Pero antes de ir a buscar a Sora, tenía que alimentar a un animalito que rugía sin cesar dentro de él. Y recordando un poco. Había dejado un enorme emparedado triple de atún con queso, tomate y demás ingredientes en la nevera. Y es que de solo recordarlo se le hacía agua la boca. Llegó frente a su habitación, extendió la mano y al girar la perilla se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. Al inicio se le hizo extraño pero luego de unos segundos llegó a la conclusión más lógica que pudo obtener su cerebro. Yamato había salido a tomar aire. El rubio no salía los domingos y quizás ese día lo decidió. No le quedo otra pues que abrir con su llave propia.

Justo cuando iba a introducir la llave en la puerta unos ruidos le llamaron la atención. Pegó su cara directo a la puerta y agudizó lo más que pudo su oído. Después era un ladrón o algo así y debía prepararse para enfrentarlo verdad? Así, su agudo oído logró distinguir algo que caía como ropa al suelo. El bandido estaba hurgando su ropa! Pero que bajo! De pronto escuchó respiraciones más fuertes y un ligero "hmmm" salir de dentro de su cuarto.

NO! De seguro se comía su emparedado y con el jugo de naranja que habían comprado ayer! No! Taichi no aguantó más y metió rápidamente la llave para luego girarla y entrar como alma que lleva el diablo con todo el deseo de golpear al ratero que se haya comido su preciado emparedado. Pero lejos de encontrar a un ladrón, la escena que vio y el grito que oyó, dejándolo sordo, lo impacto al instante.

_AHH!

_Taichi! qué demonios haces aquí?

Tai no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían dado lugar a ver.

Juraba que había visto como en cámara lenta como Yamato estaba entre las piernas de la castaña, Mimi y su rostro estaba, donde? En el cuello? Y la castaña fue la primera en verlo justo para lanzar ese grito y hacer que su rubio amigo se levantara como rayo de sobre la castaña y gritarle que qué hacía allí?

Así que la ropa que había escuchado caer no era de un ladrón. Era la camisa de su amigo que se preparaba para llegar a tercera base con la Tachikawa. Vaya que el Matt no se dejaba tiempo a nada eh?

Yamato estaba rojo de furia y de vergüenza. Que Taichi no sabía tocar o qué? Pero ese rojo pasó a ser de vergüenza completa cuando vio la sonrisa picarona de Tai en el rostro.

_Vaya… Así que ya les urgía. Picarones –Tai pasó junto a la castaña y le dio un empujoncito para luego guiñarle el ojo. Cosa que hizo que Mimi se pusiera más roja.

_No se preocupen. Sigan en lo suyo. Yo solo voy a comer algo –y dicho esto Tai pasó a la cocina y se encerró con su precioso y sano emparedado a devorarlo.

Mientras en la otra parte, Yamato empezó a reír ligeramente mientras Mimi aun seguí avergonzada.

…

Literalmente el solo había ido a comer el emparedado pero no pudo evitar quedarse a probar la deliciosa comida de la Tachikawa. Quien después de haberla encontrado en pleno inicio de acto con su amigo, lo veía avergonzada y roja como tomate. Debe ser vergonzoso que te vean cuando piensas consumar tu amor no?

Taichi sonrió con malicia mientras terminaba de comer el platillo que la castaña le había servido.

_Oye Mimi… Que significa hacer un favor?

La aludid dejó de comer para pasar su mirada enamorada de Yamato a una confundida hacía el rostro de Tai.

_eh… Pues cuando alguien te pide algo y tu lo ayudas no?

Respondió con simpleza la castaña a la extraña pregunta de Taichi. Pues a que venía eso de que es un favor? Eso es algo obvio no?

Taichi pareció molestarle la respuesta de la castaña ya que frunció el ceño y crispó los labios y empezó a negar con la cabeza para luego proseguir.

_Me refiero. A cuando una chica pide eso. Qué significa?

Oficialmente. Mimi se confundió mucho más.

_Pues que necesitamos algo y lo pedimos no?

Y Taichi seguía inconforme con esa respuesta.

_No! No me entiendes. Me refiero a que…

_Tai por favor, deja de interrogar a Mimi con tus estupideces!

_Pero Yamato esto es importante!

_Que te calles Taichi!

_Mimi unas chicas dijeron que Juri…

Yamato cerró fuertemente su puño causando que el sonido de sus nudillos chocándose llegara a los oídos de Tai y que por inercia se callara.

Mimi hubiera dejado que Yamato callara a Taichi a punta de golpes pero ese nombre pronunciado por Tai la hizo reaccionar a tiempo. Con delicadeza bajó el puño de Yamato, quién la miraba incrédula, y pasó sus ojos interrogantes al moreno frente a ella.

_Que.. Qué cosa te dijo Juri?

_No, Juri no fue. Unas chicas dijeron que Juri quería que le hiciera "el favor". Y no entendí eso… -el moreno bajó su mirada avergonzada- No entiendo que favor quiere Juri de mi.

Al inicio Mimi pareció meditar un poco eso del favor. A que se refería eso de "un favor"? Pero al instante lo recordó. Así que eso era lo que quería la flacucha de Juri eh? Wow! Si que debería urgirle mucho para ofrecerse así a Taichi. Que buen chisme sería eso.

Mimi apoyó los codos a la mesa y posteriormente apoyo su barbilla en sus manos, para proseguir a explicarle de manera entendible a Taichi que significaba lo de "el favor".

_Mira… Tai… cuando una chica dice que quiere un favor… eso significa que…

* * *

><p>::<p>

Que hermosa mañana había en ese lunes. Hasta se sorprendía que después de ese horrible domingo haya salido el sol tan hermoso como ese lunes. Ya que por lo general cuando tienes un día malo el día siguiente es mucho peor. Tanto que el mismo día amanecía todo malo y feo. Pero ese lunes no era así. Se veía el brillo hermoso del sol y la brisa que acariciaba con gracia su rostro y revoloteaba sus cabellos rojizos.

Era esa la señal de que todo mejoraría?

_Buenos días Sora!

La peli roja abrió sus ojos color rubí para ver a la persona quién pronunció su nombre. Masaru…

_Buenos días Masaru, cómo estás?

Era él, Masaru Daimon. Compañero de equipo de Taichi y uno de sus mejores amigos. Y sobre todo un chico muy guapo y amable. Que la miraba con ojos muy dulces. A veces Mimi le decía que Masaru la quería más que amiga pero ella no se fijaba. Aunque ahora con esa mirada la duda la embargaba.

…

Y la duda aumentó. El chico se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarla hasta su aula de clases y la conversación fue muy amena. Masaru era muy divertido aunque a veces alardeaba un poco de sus habilidades. Pero le sorprendió ver y oír como el chico conocía sus gustos y disgustos. Sabía que amaba jugar futbol y que le gustaba la limpieza. También que odiaba que la gente mintiera y que odiaba que copiaran en los exámenes.

Cosas pequeñas pero él las sabía y eso que no conversaban mucho como amigos. Y todo fue muy bonito. Hasta que esa pregunta. Esa pregunta que acababa de hacer el chico la había dejado fuera de recepción.

_Sora… este sábado los chicos organizaron un juego amistoso. Y habrá comida y bebidas. No habrá cervezas ni nada. Será como un día de campo. Y yo quería saber… Pues si tú querías… Venir como mi invitada… si quieres…

Si. Masaru le había pedido salir. Una cita. Y ella en estado de shock logró articular un:

_Si… po-por supuesto.

Y ahora la confusión y la duda la rodeaban. Estaría bien? Salir con Masaru. Tal vez era lo mejor. Total, Taichi no se fijaría en ella. Por lo menos en esa vida. Era mejor salir adelante.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Y que tal? Como quedó? xDD

No me maten! NO! Por favor! Se que dirán: Oye! Si es un Taiora por que pongo a Tai con Juri y a Sora con Masaru. Ajajaj pues créanme que después de que Mimi le diga a Taichi que es lo del favor, nuestro moreno tomará nuevas decisiones xD

Y sobre Masaru y Sora, piénsenlo bien. Si Tai aun no se da cuenta lo que siente por Sora… NBo creen que necesitará algo para darse cuanta? Y que más que el monstruo de los cellos para eso (?) ahahha Yo amo el mostruo de los celos… cuando ayuda claro hehhe

Ahora… Spolier :D

Mimi está loquita. Si. Eso de espiar a tu amiga y luego desquitarse a con u n chocolate… hahahahaha

Luego Tai maldiciendo estar con las porristas. Creo que eso aclara un poco que siente por Juri. Yo no creo que le guste. Y ustedes?

Sora pasando la desepcion amorosa. No me maten! Por favor D: por ahora Sora no se verá feliz, pero luego ya verán que su mundo tendrá paletitas de colores (?) jejeje

Yamato y Mimi. Ehehe disculpen el momento Mimato. No me resistí xD haahhahaah Y aTai que los agarra en pleno inicio de acción. / que vergonzoso xDD

Y pobre Rika que quería ayudar a Sora y ella no se sentía muy bien u.u pero bueno.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y espero que me complazcan con un lindo review. xD miren vayan a ese botoncito azulito que esta abajo y denle clic si? No necesitan tener una cuenta =) puede ser anónimo! :D y pues les agradezco a las chicas que dejaron review *-* **rori-war-word, Faty Takenouchii y Mariam H.**

Y con todo esto concluyo mis notas de autora hasta el próximo capitulo que se llama: Sora...

=) me despido y…

"que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

*_Yuly_*


	3. Sora

Eh aquí otro capítulo más de este fic. =) les diré que o se porque pero amo este fic XD hahahah bueno. Yo dije que esperaría dos reviews y subiría el otro capítulo. Pero los dos reviews me llegaron el mismo día ._. No iba a actualizar el mismo día del capítulo 2 xD así que pues decidí esperar hasta hoy domingo y actualizar.

Ahora solo les diré que ya este es el penúltimo capítulo. Como dije al inicio, este fic será solo de cuatro capítulos. Así que solo faltaba este y el otro y termina. Ahora acabado esto… les dejo el capi y nos leemos en mis aclaraciones de mi allá abajo xDD disfrútenlo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío. Es obvio. Por eso el feo sorato sigue existiendo.<strong>

**Aclaraciones:** Algunos personajes pueden diferir de sus actitudes o roles normales. Este fic no tiene ni es seguimiento de la serie de digimon. Pero es probable que en muchas cosas haya similitudes.

* * *

><p><em>"Chocolate"<em>

_Capítulo 3:_  
><em>Hoy presentamos:<em>  
><em>"Sora…"<em>

* * *

><p>_COMO QUE SALDRAS CON MASARU!<p>

Gritó con disgusto la castaña de su amiga quién del sobresalto había lanzado la almohada que tenía en su cama.

Rika por su parte solo estaba en estado de shock. Y es que después de escuchar como la misma Sora contaba lo que había sucedido con Taichi su mente lo trataba de procesar. Pero aun no lograba digerirlo correctamente y menos con la última nueva…

Sora y Masaru? Masaru y Sora? Era una broma o qué?

_Sora, Sora no. Sora no, no, no! No puedes salir con Masaru!

_Porqué no Mimi? Tu misma viste a Taichi con Juri…. Mejor sigo adelante no crees?

La peli roja en cambio lucía positiva. Cómo si en vez de seguir lamentándose por las conquistas fallidas hacía Taichi, ahora irradiaba una sonrisa sincera. Y todo sobre la cita con Masaru.

Había estado analizándolo todo ese día lunes. Y ya para ese martes se había convencido de que no era nada mal que saliera con otros chicos para olvidarse de Taichi verdad? Después de todo, Masaru era un chico excelente y muy inteligente. Investigó un poquito y el chico estudia para ser médico y lo mejor es que es uno de los mejores de toda la facultad. Eso da buenas señales.

Además demostró ser atento con ella cuando hablaron y le gusta los deportes tanto como ella. Era un buen partido. Eso sí. Guapo y todo eso. Todo eso había analizado y había concluido que podría darse una oportunidad con Masaru. Aunque parece que Mimi aun no analizaba, ni mucho menos concluía eso…

_Ay Dios! Sora! Quién te entiende! Primero decides jamás olvidar a Tai y ahora sales con eso? –Mimi parecía cada vez más decidida a no dejarla salir con el chico Daimon.

_Mimi prometí eso a los 10 años. Ya pasaron 10 años de eso y esta Sora no se quedará en el pasado.

Mimi observó la postura de Sora. Tenía los brazos en la cintura con el seño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada achicada sobre ella. Era obvio que la peli roja de su amiga estaba decidida a seguir adelante. A Mimi no le quedó de otra que suspirar y resignarse a no discutir nada con Sora. Solo rogaba que Taichi se apurara a concluir con el asunto de Juri y llegar a tiempo con Sora.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Así que eso era lo que significaba lo del condenado favor. Vaya que la Juri esa tenía agallas. Pero lo cierto es que él no tenía intenciones de hacerle ningún favor de esa clase a ninguna chica.

Para él eso era sumamente degradante que una chica pidiera el favor de tener sexo solo por ganas?

Y aun no lo creía del todo. Pero Mimi se lo explicó con palabras muy claras… Aun lo recuerda muy bien.

_Taichi, Querido Taichi. Cuándo una chica busca a un joven para que le haga "el favor" se refiere a que busca a un chico para tener sexo y ya.

Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Mimi cuando le explicaba el asunto. Entonces Juri lo quería para tener sexo y ya? Era solo por eso? Wow y el que pensó que sería más difícil alejarse de ella. Así tendría algo en su contra y podría decirle que si no lo dejaba tranquilo podía hacer que toda la Universidad conociera de su ofrecimiento.

Sí. Estaba más que planeado todo lo que haría para terminar con Juri. Aunque no sabe cuando empezó con ella. Pero era mejor terminar con todo y luego ir a hablar con Sora. Si. Porque eso no fue todo lo que supo por parte de Mimi.

_Tai… Tengo que hablarte Sobre Sora (…) está enamorada de ti desde los 8 años.

Ignorando el hecho de que quedo en estado vegetal después de esa declaración por parte de la castaña, comprendió que si eso era cierto. Había hecho algo muy malo: Hirió a Sora al salir con Juri.

El no quería eso. Quería mucho a Sora. Y aunque analizó sus sentimientos y vio que solo la quiere como amiga, él no quería lastimarla en nada. Y estaba seguro que con lo dulce y amable que era Sora con las personas, seguro estaba dolida. Era mejor arreglar todo. Y había que empezar por lo primero.

Y por eso estaba allí. En la habitación 1502. Habitación de Juri Katou. Para arreglar esos mal entendidos de una vez. Y tocó… tocó… pero nadie abrió.

Se hubiera ido si no fuera porque al tercer toque la habitación se abrió y pues… Quién deja una habitación abierta? Seguro Juri o alguna de sus compañeras estaba. Si estaba en el baño esperaría en la sala. Así sigilosamente entró y divisó la pequeña salita a la entrada. Giró su vista y su oído se agudizó al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la habitación junto…. Eran…. Suspiros? Sería que estarían amordazando a Juri o alguna de sus amigas?

Con la idea de una Juri amarrada de pies y manos en el piso, entró de un salto al pequeño comedor del cuarto. Y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Allí estaba Juri. Sí Juri. Pero no precisamente estaba siendo amordazada. Ya que su "agresor" estaba entre sus piernas y muy a gusto besándola, mejor dicho, comiéndosela. Claro! Hasta que pasó lo inevitable.

_AHHH! Taichi! –la castaña se cubrió con la mano su pecho que aún portaba el sostén y con la otra se empujo al chico que tenía al frente- Pu..puedo explicártelo…

En el momento que Juri gritó y empujo al chico, Taichi aun no creía lo que ahora veía. El chico de cabello castaño que besaba a Juri giró su cara para verlo, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quién era el que le hacía el favor a Juri…

_Takato?

_Taichi? –el castaño ahora comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en su estómago de solo imaginarse los golpes que recibiría al meterse con la chica de su amigo.

Taichi pasó sus ojos de Juri a Takato y viceversa. Juri parecía avergonzada y a la vez sin ninguna pizca de culpa. Sin embargo él podía distinguir que Takato estaba rogándole a todos los santos porque Taichi no le pegara. Tanto que el creía que solo faltaba que se arrodillara frente a él.

Yagami empezó a sonreír. Y esa sonrisa se volvió en una risa, que poco a poco fue tomando volumen para luego volverse en una risa amarga. Y cuando dejó de reírse entonces prosiguió.

_Vaya Takato! No sabía que fueras tan salvaje como para hacérselo sobre la mesa…

Taichi sonrió socarronamente y se dio la vuelta para luego dar unos pasos y detenerse.

_Por cierto Juri… Me alegro que hayas encontrado quién te haga el favor.

Y con esas palabras sarcásticas Tai siguió su camino hasta salir de ese cuarto y empezar su recorrido por los pasillos. Por lo menos el asunto con Juri había finalizado. Ahora por fin puede disculparse de manera correcta con Sora. Eso era lo único que era prioridad en ese momento.

Taichi había salido tan rápido de la habitación que no miró el estado en que dejo a los sujetos en la habitación. Takato avergonzado hasta la médula y a una Juri roja de furia. Como Taichi se atreve a llamarla así? Acaso le había dicho puta? Ella no era ninguna puta y esperaba dejárselo claro muy pronto.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Ella había continuado sus días como los de siempre. Mimi había comprendido, según Sora, que lo mejor para ella era olvidarse de Taichi. Y vaya que lo hiso a tiempo. La tarde del Martes había escuchado, sin querer, aclaramos, a Juri hablando con otras chicas sobre Tai.

En realidad fue sin querer en serio. Porque ella estaba en el baño y solo oyó las voces de las chicas que entraban al baño y lo siguiente fue oír a Juri hablar alabanzas del moreno. Que si tenía manos suaves, que si sus labios de chocolate, que si besaba como… Bah! Todas esas cosas que ella no le interesaba.

Bueno, a quien mentimos. Sí, si le interesaba porque en una parte de ella deseaba que ella fuera la que explicara con lujo de detalles como era n los besos del moreno. Pero esa conversación la hizo decidirse por olvidar de una vez por todas a Tai.

_Sora?

La peli roja bajo la raqueta y dejó que las bolas de tennis dieran en la maya para mirar quién le hablaba.

_oh… Hola Masaru como estas?

Esa sonrisa. A Masaru como le encantaba. Era tan simple y hermosa. No era fingida ni forzada. Y en efecto la peli roja le sonreía con sinceridad. De verdad le había dado mucho gusto verlo. Justo lo que necesitaba para distraerse.

_Bien! Bien! Pasaba por aquí y pues…

_Pasabas por aquí? –Sora quiso reír. Ella estaba en una cancha de tennis y no precisamente una muy accesible. Por eso la había escogido. Porque esa era una de las más alejadas y pocos la divisaban así por así.

Masaru se sonrojó y Sora pudo disfrutarlo. No precisamente pasaba por allí… Eso es seguro.

_Bueno –suspiró audiblemente casi como derrotado- Esta bien. No pasaba. Sabía que estabas aquí y por eso pase…

Sora soltó la raqueta y también quitó la cola de caballo que tenía en su cabello.

_Y se puede saber a que debo tu agradable visita Masaru? –Le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera. Y la más hermosa para Masaru.

_Quería saber si quieres cenar conmigo hoy…

…

Hay veces que te preguntas porque haces ciertas cosas. O porque vas a algunas partes que tu sexto sentido te dice que no deberías ir. O Que Sientes que no deberías estar en el lugar donde estas llegando.

Bueno, paso a paso que daba por el campus buscando a Sora sentía que debía esperar a que llegara a su habitación y allí hablar sobre cualquier cosa con ella. Pero también estaba esa parte de su subconsciente que le decía. "búscala, búscala" y obedeciendo a su subconsciente fue en busca de la peli roja.

Al inicio solo había ido a su facultad de arte, donde ella por ser una futura diseñadora, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo practicando y realizando los más bonitos vestidos que el había visto. Pero como no la encontró allí, fue a la cafetería y luego al teatro. Pero en ninguno de esos lugares la encontró. Fue allí donde pensó que quizás era mejor esperar al siguiente día y hablar con ella.

Pero entonces, como señal del destino, unas jóvenes vestidas de tenistas pasaron riendo y hablando justo por su lado, y allí lo recordó.

Cuando quería pensar y aclarar sus dudas ella iba a practicar tenis. A esa cancha lejana y oculta del área de deportes. Ella debería estar allí. Aunque, eso significaba que lo que sucedió con Juri le había afectado a la peli roja, ella no iba a esa cancha por nada.

Y por eso es que estaba allí.

Porque recordó el lugar donde de seguro estaba Sora. Pero ese sentimiento que le decía no vayas no vayas, no lo dejaba estar tranquilo. Pero aun así forzó sus pies hasta llegar a la entrada de esa cancha. Pero poco le duro la lucha con sus pies… Porque una conversación lo hizo detenerse al instante.

_Y se puede saber a qué debo tu agradable visita Masaru?

_Quería saber si quieres cenar conmigo hoy…

En ese instante un leve silencio acaparó el lugar. Un silencio extenuante y agobiante para Tai. Era obvio que la voz que habló fue de Sora. Y no precisamente se oía enfadada o triste. Al contrario, se oía amable y alegre como ella usualmente es. Y obviamente la otra voz era la de su amigo Masaru.

Que hacía pidiéndole una cita a Sora? Era un traidor! Tai rechinó los dientes. Eso era lo que era Masaru. Un enorme y sucio Traidor!

_Por supuesto –Y Tai dejó de respirar- a qué hora pasarás?

Tai no lo podía creer. Sora saldría con Masaru? Era una broma verdad?

_Te iré a buscar a las 6.30 te parece?

La sangre se le concentraba en los puños de lo fuerte que los apretaba. No! Es que no lo podía creer. Sora y Masaru? Masaru y Sora? Traidor! Traidor, traidor! Y mil veces traidor!

Los reflejos tuvieron que actuar muy rápido para moverse de la puerta y lanzarse a un arbusto ya que los dos enamorados, denominados así por la conciencia de Taichi, se dirigían a salir de la cancha entre palabras y risas.

Mientras Taichi veía desde el suelo como Sora se iba muy feliz con Masaru, sentía como algo dentro de él se removía. No sabía que era. Quizás solo era el burrito que se comió en el almuerzo, si de seguro el burrito estaba medio pasado. Pero aun así no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que Sora saliera con Masaru.

"Porque?"

Aquella pregunta resonó en su mente al instante.

Porque no le agradaba que Sora saliera con Masaru? Él conocía a Masaru. Y sabía que no era un mal chico. Al contrario. Lo único malo de él era que no lograba superarlo en goles. Pero por lo demás Masaru era genial.

Entonces por qué demonios le molestaba tanto?

Esperen, desde cuando pasó de desagrado a molestia? Desde cuando su subconsciente le decía que Sora no debería ir con Masaru? Y desde cuando su mente llegaba a pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?

Su hilera de preguntas no tenía fin. Y hubieran seguido fluyendo si no fuera por la voz de la entrenadora Matsuki que lo miraba ceñuda desde su altura.

_Ejeeemmm… señor Yagami.

El moreno levantó la vista y asomo la cara entre los arbustos para ver a la mujer parada frente a él.

_Ah… Hola entrenadora… -Y allí Tai empezó a reír nerviosamente.

_Señor Yagami. Por si no lo sabe esta sección es solo para el equipo femenino de tenis. Espero tenga una buena excusa para estar acostado entre los arbustos de esta cancha…

Tai seguía mirando nerviosamente a la mujer. Que no era tan robusta pero sin duda sabía imponerse ante todos.

_Je… je… entrenadora Matsuki pues yo… -Tai miraba hacia los lados buscando una respuesta que lo salvara…

…

Pero nada lo salvó!

_Vamos! Corra más rápido Yagami! Tengo una cita en 30 minutos y usted no lleva ni 1 kilómetro recorrido!

El moreno al no encontrar ninguna salida sufrió las consecuencias de aquello: Correr 50 kilómetros hasta que la entrenadora lo dejara ir.

_Sin duda… este… -Tai iba jadeando- este no… no es mi dia…

_Menos charla y más acción Yagami! Vamos vamos!

Si. Ese no era su día.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Ese había sido un fabuloso día para ella.

Había salido con Masaru a cenar y le había ido estupendo. Masaru la había tratado como toda una reina. Le había llevado a un restaurante simple. No era famoso o muy caro. Pero la forma en que la habían pasado fue maravilloso.

Sin duda Masaru sabía como contentarla.

_Y ahora me dirás que amas a Masaru verdad?

La luz de la habitación se encendió, cegando por un momento sus ojos.

Sora recién entraba a la habitación y todo estaba a oscuras. Pensó que Rika y Mimi estaban dormidas, pero al parecer la castaña no lo estaba. Al contrario. Estaba de brazos cruzados junto al interruptor de la luz y mirándola inquisitivamente.

_Y bien? –Sora enarcó una ceja en señal de no entender nada- No darás explicaciones de porque llegas a esta hora?

Sora ahora volvió a mirarla con la ceja en alto. Que? Acaso ahora Mimi era su madre?

_Te recuerdo Mimi, mi madre está en Shibuya –fue su única afirmación para darle la espalda a la castaña y pretender empezar su recorrido a su cama.

Mimi la seguía mirando ceñuda.

Taichi se estaba demorando demasiado en hablar con Sora. Ella no lo entendía. Ese día al hablar con él se veía decidido a hacer las paces con Sora. Aunque técnicamente no habían peleado, Tai estaba consciente de lo que había hecho. Pero…

Por qué Sora seguía saliendo con Masaru?

Se suponía que si Tai se disculpaba con ella, Sora volvería a ilusionarse con él. Y aunque Taichi dijera que solo quería a Sora como amiga, ella bien sabía que no era así. La forma en que Tai la veía, le hablaba y le sonreía solo lo hacía para Sora. No hacía eso con ninguna otra chica.

Mimi tenía la esperanza que Taichi se diera cuenta rápido que quiere a Sora más que amiga.

_Sora…

Susurró Mimi mirando hacía donde la peli roja había ido a dormir.

No había caso. Tenía que dejar que todo tomara su curso. Tal vez todo estaba destinado a ser.

* * *

><p>::<p>

Con gran pesadez, un Taichi estresado se lanzó de espaldas en su cama.

Al fin acostarse un rato!

Todos los viernes tenía práctica de futbol y era el día de entrenamiento más pesado. El entrenador los sometía a ejercicios demasiado extenuantes. Pero al fin estaba en su cama.

No sabía si era de verdad que el entrenador hizo la práctica más pesada o que, pero sintió que desfallecía. O tal vez solo sería lo que no había podido quitarse de la mente:

"Sora y Masaru"

Esos nombres unidos por una "y" lo hacían sentir náuseas. Y ya comprobó que no era el burrito que se había comido el día anterior. Era realmente esa pareja que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Tai soltó un enorme suspiro de resignación.

Que debía hacer? Felicitar a Masaru por lo de Sora? Ir hablar con Sora sobre lo de Masaru? Golpear a Masaru por salir con Sora? Porque demonios estaba tan enojado porque Masaru saliera con Sora? Y sin poder evitarlo soltó otra de sus dudas en voz alta… sin esperar una respuesta.

_por qué demonios me molesta eso?

_por que la amas, Taichi.

Que?

Por inercia se sentó de golpe en la cama y abrió los ojos muy asustado.

Acaso su subconsciente le estaba jugando una broma y ahora le hablaba en voz alta? Acaso era una señal del cielo acerca de lo que sentía por la peli roja? Su cabeza era un lío muy grande. La sostuvo y alzó la voz al cielo y…

_Me estoy volviendo Locoo!

_No Tai… estas loco desde que te conozco.

Ahora Taichi volteó a mirar a la cama continua a la suya y allí vio quien era la voz de su subconsciente.

_Oh… eras tu Yamato?

_Quién más creía que era? Tu conciencia?

El moreno empezó a reír nerviosamente. Ciertamente había creído que su mente le dijo que amaba a Sora. Pero… porqué dudó de los sentimientos hacia la peli roja?

-Yamato porqué… porqué dijiste que amaba a Sora?

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su cama tomando el bajo en mano.

_Te conozco desde los 3 años Taichi –Matt miró de soslayo a Tai- me sorprende que aun tu no te des cuenta de que la amas…

"la amas"

"la amas"

"la amas"

Esas dos palabras resonaron en su mente? Porqué su mente solo hacía énfasis en esas dos palabras. Taichi alzó la vista y miró como el rubio de su amigo se colocaba el bajo en la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta de la salida.

_Oye a dónde vas? –preguntó Tai, aun fuera de sí.

_Mañana Masaru llevará a Sora al partido –mencionó el rubio de manera dura y fría- Mejor has algo antes que la pierdas Taichi.

"Mejor has algo antes que la pierdas Taichi"

"Mejor has algo antes que la pierdas Taichi"

"Mejor has algo antes que la pierdas Taichi"

Perderla? A Sora? A su amiga Sora? A su hermosa Sora? A su… había dicho hermosa Sora? Taichi abrió sus ojos como platos al ver lo que su mente le estaba jugando. Una muy mala broma debe ser. Por qué perdería a Sora? Eso no era posible verdad?

Taichi trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. Yamato ya había abandonado la habitación dejando a un pensativo y conflictivo Taichi Yagami decidiendo lo que haría al día siguiente. Perder a Sora? No. Eso jamás.

* * *

><p>::<p>

_GOOOOOOOOOOLL! Del jugador número 8. Daimon Masaru…

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. Ya iban transcurridos los primeros 25 minutos del primer tiempo de aquel partido amistoso.

Se habían reunido a todos los del equipo de futbol y otros chicos de otros deportes, como Yamato, para jugar un partido amistoso, solo por diversión, allí en el campus de la Universidad de Tokio. Todos estaban emocionados. Las porristas agitando sus pompones y animando a los presentes. Y en las gradas también se sentía la emoción. Muchos alumnos, entre ellos Mimi, Izzy y Rika, apoyaban a sus amigos con grandes ovaciones.

Sin duda era un ambiente muy ameno.

Excepto para cierto moreno que miraba con puños cerrados como Masaru se lanzaba de rodillas al suelo besando su dedo índice y luego señalando a cierta peli roja que miraba la escena ligeramente sonrojada desde las bancas de los jugadores.

_Oh! Al parecer el gran Daimon –apodo que se había ganado el chico al ingresar al futbol- está dedicando su gol a una chica…

Y en ese momento Tai pudo ver como en la pantalla del Plasma se veía el rostro de Sora que sonreía de manera amable y a la vez un leve sonrojo se le veía en las mejillas.

_Sora… -susurró Taichi con ojos tristes cuando vio a Sora sonreírle directamente a Masaru

_Ella no lo quiere Tai –justo con esa frase sintió la mano de sus amigo rubio posarse sobre su hombro.

Sintió su apoyo. Su incondicional amigo lo había hecho aclarar sus sentimientos y darse cuenta de la realidad. De la cruda realidad:

"Amas a Sora"

Le dijo una voz en su mente. Aquella voz que siempre destacaba todo la realidad de las cosas a Taichi. Si. Amaba a la peli roja. Y maldecía el día que la dejó ir.

No! Ese día no había llegado.

Recibió el pase de Yamato y empezó a correr esquivando con gran habilidad a todo el jugador que se le metía en frente.

El aún no dejaba a Sora. No! No la había dejado por que nunca fue suya. Pero era de cobardes no pelear. Era de estúpidos darse por vencidos. Era de tontos dejar ir lo que amas. Sería el un Idiota si dejaba ir a Sora. Y con aquella misma decisión, lanzó una fuere patada directo al marco y…

_! GOOOL Taichi Yagami!

No! Ya estaba decidido.

Pelearía por Sora! Pelearía por su Sora. Y en ese instante volteó a mirar a la peli roja que aplaudía su enérgico Gol y con unos ligeros movimientos en los labios logró articular:

_Por ti… Mi dulce Sora…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

WAAAAA! No puedo creerlo xDD les diré la verdad. Este no iba a ser el final. Pero no sé. Cuando lo editaba me salió otro final y me pareció que este era mejor. xDD díganme les gusto el final? A mi si owo xD

Ahora vamos a un resumen breve del asunto:

Sora aceptó salir con Masaru. Pero Taichi entendió que pasó con Juri, Gracias a la gran amiga que es Mimi xD, y pues agarró a Juri y Takato iniciando el acto ahahahahah :S pobre Taichi. Le toca ver a la gente empezando sus entrega de amor (?) xD y eso nos lleva a que salió a buscar a Sora pero la vio con Masaru y el muy bobito no identificaba que su enojo eran celos xD

Y eso nos lanza a la parte que yo ame mucho owo Yamato abriéndole los ojos a Tai *-* a mi me re fascinó esa parte. Awww Yamato tan directo ayuda al moreno. Y cuando Taichi vio como Masaru le dedicaba el gol a Sora… ushh :S Se imaginan como debió sentirse. Bueno.

Eso nos lleva entonces al próximo capítulo :D Que les digo que lo colgaré el otro domingo aunque aun no lo escribo :/ no se que ponerle hahahaah xD Pero ahora vamos a las aclaraciones del capítulo:

Si. Taichi pensó que quería a Sora como amiga. Pero no era así. Sora solo sale con Masaru pensando en darle una oportunidad.

Recuerden que ella en el capitulo pasado pensó en olvidarse de Taichi saliendo con Masaru. Asi que técnicamente solo está usando a Taichi. Inconscientemente claro xDD jaja. Y juri es una zorra. Aclarado. Aunque luego verán que ella recibirá una valiosa lección ;)

Y pues quiero darle las gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic Taiora =) mi primer fic Taiora y lo leyeron :') aww estoy muy feliz! Asi que ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews: zulema, Valechan92 , Faty Takenouchii y Anon :3

Gracias a todos por sus lindos y animadores reviews :') el próximo capítulo es el último y se titula: "Mi dulce Sora…"

Así que nos vemos el otro lunes a todos =) y

"Que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

*_Yuly_*

* * *

><p><em>Reviews sin cuenta:<em>

_Zulema:_ Ya esta llegando el Taiora y espero que te haya gustado este fic *-* cuidate y besitos :)

_Anon_: jajjajajaj me alegra que te diera risa el mimato xD no me las aguante :S es que soy una fan loquicima de esa pareja xDDD pero bueno en este todo fue del Taiora y espero te haya gustado... Besoooosss :D


	4. Dulce Sora

Hola hola :D

Les tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena… cual quieren primero? La buena o la mala. Bueno les diré la mala. Así la buena suavizará las cosas (?). La mala es que este es el último capítulo del fic =( y tan hermoso que me salió que aun no lo creo (coff cof quemodesta cof cof) xDD

Y la buena noticia es….. Que aquí está el capi! Dsifrútenlo xDD

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Porque insisten tanto en hacerme recordar que yo no cree los personajes de digimon? ¬¬ Lo se! No los hice… y qué? Total, aun el sorato feo sigue circulando PFF!.<strong>

**Aclaraciones:** Algunos personajes pueden diferir de sus actitudes o roles normales. Este fic no tiene ni es seguimiento de la serie de digimon. Pero es probable que en muchas cosas haya similitudes.

* * *

><p><em>"Chocolate"<em>

_Capítulo 4:_  
><em>Hoy presentamos:<em>  
><em>"Dulce Sora…"<em>

* * *

><p>Cuántos días se pueden usar para planear el plan perfecto? Uno? Dos? Máximo cuatro? Bueno, damas y caballeros del público, Taichi Yagami utilizó nada más y nada menos que una hora y quince minutos… Es por eso que sorprendentemente ya estaba explicando su plan a tres de sus amigos quienes lo miraban con gran impacto.<p>

Por dios! Si casi sufren una contusión de solo oír que Tai estaba pensando. Era como lo dijo el rubio Ishida

_Tu? –y en esta parte Yamato señala con su dedo índice a el moreno- Tú pensando? Tú? Taichi Yagami?

Si. Muy difícil de creer pero Sora lo valía no es verdad. Bueno, aclaremos que aun no les explicaba a sus amigos en qué estuvo trabajando su mente en esa hora con quince minutos.

_Debes estar bromeando verdad?

Esa fue la castaña que habló arrastrando las palabras.

Ya el plan había sido dictado. Pero al parecer Tai debió esforzarse un poco más al pensar en su estrategia de batalla, sí, porque había declarado una guerra invisible contra Masaru. Y honestamente, el plan que formuló en esa hora y quince minutos no es muy… como lo diríamos, no fue muy bonito?

_Tai… sé sincero contigo mismo –Rika junto las manos del moreno y las rodeó con las suyas en señal de petición- en serio, en serio crees que eso funcionará.

Pero Tai no comprendía, que tenía de malo su plan? Y Yamato no esperó una pregunta y se adelantó a responder, bueno, con la cara de incredulidad de Tai fue fácil entender que quería preguntar.

_Crees que escribirle una carta a Sora diciéndole que la amas, dejarla en su casillero, con un chocolate y firmándola como anónimo, crees que eso es una buena idea?

_Si –contestó con simpleza el moreno- que hay de malo en mi plan?

Y es aquí donde el rubio siente deseos de molerle la cabeza del moreno a golpes. Y Mimi pareció adivinarlo.

_jeje, Tai en serio. Mira hay tres problemas muy grandes con eso… -la castaña empezó a enumerar con los dedos- Uno, escribirle te amo en una carta no es la mejor opción ni lo más romántico Taichi. –Mimi le hablaba con suma calma- Dos, no te has dado cuenta que… No tenemos casilleros? Por dios esta es una universidad Taichi! Vivimos aquí! Y por último pero no menos importante, Tres, -Mimi empuñó su mano- Porqué demonios la firmarás como anónimo!

Rika tuvo que actuar rápido para sostener a la castaña antes de que se fuera encima de Tai y lo golpeará sin piedad. Mimi parecía sacada de una película de gladiadores. Quería ser ella quien le moliera el cerebro con sus manos. Como era eso? Tai dijo que pelearía por Sora. Entonces, aclaremos varias cosas:

Uno, Tai se decidió a luchar por la peli roja. Dos, Sora aún no ha hablado con Taichi sobre lo de Juri. Tres, a raíz de eso Sora aún cree que él está con Juri. Cuatro, Sora sale con Masaru y, cinco, Masaru le lleva ventaja a Taichi.

Ahora meditemos, Enserio sería una gran estrategia dejar una carta anónima en un casillero ficticio para Sora?

Y después de toda la explicación de una paciente Rika, Taichi pudo reaccionar con un:

_Oh! Ahora entiendo…

_Ahora entiendes. Si pedazo de imbécil! –El rubio se sostuvo la cabaza- Tai, esta probablemente sea tu última oportunidad para estar con Sora…

_No creas que será fácil, Tai –Ahora Mimi tomó la palabra después de calmarse- Sora ha estado enamorada de ti por años, y eso digamos que solo te da desventaja.

_Y a la vez ventaja, pero solo si la sabes usar…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la conclusión de Rika y Mimi. El hecho de que Sora amara a Tai desde niños le daba una gran y considerable ventaja, pero solo si sabía como usarla. Ya que solo si se equivocaba en una palabra o solo en la manera de decirla, podría significar el fin con la relación entre él y Sora, relación inexistente en estos momentos.

Sin duda aquel plan involucraría pensar mucho más de una hora con quince minutos. Pero ahora Tai no estaba pensando solo, ahora tenía tres cabezas más que pensarían por él. Cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una verdad?

* * *

><p>::<p>

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la habitación 1660 del campus de la universidad de Tokio. Una peli roja de cabellos cortos se miraba en el espejo de su baño, haciendo sin numeras muecas mientras examinaba como su piel se contraía y estiraba. Sin duda, estaba aburrida.

Se había despertado temprano ese día y no había hecho más que pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Ella lo vio. Ella vio como Taichi Yagami le dedicaba un gol a ella. Era eso cierto o sus ojos ya le estaban jugando una broma. Y sinceramente aún dentro de ella había un rayos de esperanza de que no fuera una broma y que de verdad Tai le estaba dedicando ese gol.

A ella no le importó ni en lo más mínimo que Masaru le haya dedicado un gol. Hasta eso se le olvidó. Ya que su mente fue ocupada solo por la imaginaria dedicación de Taichi. Sería verdad? Tai le había dedicado el gol. Sora hubiera seguido pensando más sobre el asunto pero el ruido de la puerta de la entrada la hizo quitar la vista del espejo y salir del baño para mirar a los dos fantasmas infraganti que iban entrando en ese momento.

_Y… Se puede saber porque vienen llegando a esta hora?

Mimi y Rika detuvieron su andar y se pararon firmes cual soldados frente a su capitán.

_Eh… bueno… yo… nosotras –Mimi miró a su amiga la peli naranja- salimos temprano a…

_Comprar el desayuno!

_Si si! Lo que dijo… Rika. –Mimi bajo su mirada al ver los ojos incrédulos de Sora. No le había creído ni un poquito, eso era obvio. Pues ni modo, El plan B.- Esta bien Sora, nos quedamos en la habitación de Yamato con Ta…

_Con Ryo! –Mimi miró con sorpresa a Rika que había interrumpido la oración. Porqué Rika no quería que Sora supiera que ellas habían estado con Tai?- Ellos nos invitaron a comer y pues nos quedamos con ellos.

Pero a Sora pareció convencerle la respuesta ya que solo emitió un breve sonido como de gruñido y se dirigió consecuentemente a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.

_Uff! –Rika suspiró para entonces mirar con ojos entrecerrados a Mimi- Que te pasa? Porque le ibas a decir que estábamos con Taichi?

_Pe-pero que tiene de malo?

Rika negó con la cabeza. Mimi a veces solía ser muy ingenua.

_No ves que podrías causarle un ataque de celos o de melancolía a ella?

Entonces Mimi entendió. Decirle a Sora que ellas estuvieron con Taichi era un fuerte detonante para los celos. Y, siguiendo el plan, aun no era el momento para que se dispararan los celos de Sora.

Mimi suspiró audiblemente. Ya se estaba empezando a arrepentir de participar en el bendito y tonto plan de Yamato y Taichi.

_*La noche anterior…*_

_La tengo!

Las dos chicas presentes y el moreno miraron con brillo y felicidad al rubio que se había puesto de pie de un salto afirmando que ya tenía una idea. Sería esta una buena idea? O sería tan mala como la de Tai?

_Verán… Que les parece que en la próxima cita de Sora con Masaru…

_mmm no Yamato eso no.

_Mimi, déjame terminar por favor. –replicó el rubio por la interrupción de su ahora novia.

_Pero en serio Matt crees que Tai quiere esperar a otra cita de esos dos?

_Mimi, déjame hablar. Mi plan es perfecto mira que…

_Yamato no, mira que eso de ir con Sora y Masaru no…

Y Taichi entornó los ojos. Rika solo suspiró. En cada plan que trataban de formular, siempre acababa en una pequeña pelea entre Mimi y Yamato. Pero esta vez, esa idea inicial no fue del agrado ni de Rika, Mimi ni de Taichi. Esperar a que ellos tuvieran otra cita? Eso no era nada placentero para Tai. Es que el no quería verlos en ninguna otra cita. Eso lo ponía mega celoso y con unas ganas de quitarle a Sora y llevársela con él y… La luz vino a la mente de Taichi.

_Eso es!

Ahora fue Taichi quién se puso de pie con un aire ganador. Ese era el plan y no podía fracasar! Si hasta en las películas pasaba y funcionaba.

_Miren. En la próxima cita de Sora tenga con Masaru yo…

_Oh! Tu también Tai? –Esta vez fue Rika la que interrumpió el "perfecto" plan del moreno-

_Solo escúchenme primero. –los presentes hicieron silencio y el moreno pudo continuar- Es simple. Y mi plan solo merece una palabra para explicarse: Celos.

_Celos? –preguntó Mimi con un aire de desinterés.

_Sí. Celos. –y Taichi pasó a explicar como todo un genio- Cuando Sora vaya a otra cita con Masaru, yo iré a ese mismo lugar con otra chica, Sora nos verá y se pondrá celosa y vendrá corriendo a mis brazos.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el resinto. Hasta que cierto rubio se puso de pie y caminó con pasos lentos hasta estar frente del moreno. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos y solo se veía un aura sombría a su alrededor. Tanto que Taichi tuvo miedo por un momento de sentir el impacto del puño Ishida. Pero menos se esperó sentir un abrazo del rubio y menos las siguientes palabras.

_Al fin! Al fin estrenaste el cerebro amigo! –Yamato se separó y le extendió una enorme sonrisa- Ese plan es excelente hermano! Perfecto!

Y una celebración por parte de los dos empezó.

_*De regreso a la habitación 1660*_

Mimi solo volvió a suspirar por el patético plan de esos dos. Ella sabía que ese plan no funcionaría. Pero bueno, ella no se metería. Solo cumpliría con su misión dada: Averiguar la próxima cita de Sora con Masaru. Pero esto había que hacerlo muy sutilmente, de una manera muy sigilosa, sin levantar la mínima sospecha en la peli roja, que no suponga la traición…

_Oye Sora cuando volverá a salir con Masaru?

La peli roja dejó de batir la mezcla de su desayuno y volteó a mirar a su amiga la castaña que tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, su cara apoyada en sus manos y con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro. Algo estaba tramando…

_Mañana. Porqué preguntas?

_Oh! No! Por nada! Es que como te ves muy feliz con él pues… Y a dónde irán?

Sí. Mimi tramaba algo.

_Iremos al nuevo Sudoh-Bucks que abrió cerca de aquí. Porqué? Que planeas Mimi?

La castaña se alarmó un poco. Sora la había descubierto? Tan pronto? No no. Vamos Mimi, calma! Mantén la calma.

_Ah pues… es que yo… pensaba sugerirte ese restaurante –Oh! Si Mimi muy buena idea- como recién abre esa sucursal aquí pues no crees que era bueno que tu y Masaru fueran allí?

Y a Sora pareció convencerle la respuesta. De verdad creen que a Sora le creyó a Mimi?

…

_Estoy segura que planea algo, Izzy.

_Vamos Sora. No crees que exageras? Si no me equivoco tu y Mimi son las mejores amigas no?

La peli roja preció pensarlo un poco. No por la pregunta. Si no pensando por un momento que hacía en una tarde de domingo jugando al Póker con Izzy, y encima, hablando de sus citas y de Mimi. No se supone que esas cosas de chicas se hablan con las chicas?

Sora frunció el ceño.

_Si, ella es mi mejor amiga. Pero en serio Izzy. Mimi está rara últimamente.

_Y desde cuando Mimi no es rara, Sora?

Si. Eso era cierto. Punto para Izzy. O para Mimi?

_Bueno, pero igual es raro que me haya preguntado con tantos detalles sobre mi cita con Masaru cuando ella no le gusta que salga con él.

_Porqué sales con Masaru, Sora?

Augh! Aquellas preguntas que te calan en lo más profundo de tu ser y que te llegan a abrir los ojos. Como es posible que Izzy le hiciera una pregunta tan profunda como esa?

Sora pareció meditarlo en aquellos segundos que parecieron eternos en comparación con todo lo que llegó a analizar. Porqué salía con Masaru? Pues para darle una oportunidad al chico no? Pues el la quería y no había nada de malo en eso o sí?

_Y tu lo quieres a él?_

Aquella pregunta rebotó en la mente de Sora y comprimió toda sinapsis en su cerebro. Quererlo? A Masaru? Pues no. Pero eso no significaba que no podía llegar a quererlo. Si él era apuesto, atlético, chistoso, amable, sensible…

_Todo lo que es Taichi verdad?_

Y allí llega el momento en el que sientes que por fin abres los ojos a la realidad. Sora tomó la mano de su amigo el peli rojo.

_Izzy… Ya toqué fondo.

* * *

><p>::<p>

El día había llegado.

Las horas estaban contadas y los minutos eran escasos. Solo faltaba esperar para que todo se pusiera en marcha. Mimi había hecho muy bien su parte y había informado con detalles a Taichi sobre el día, hora y lugar donde Sora y Masaru estarían. Yamato había hecho un dialogo entero sobre lo que él le diría a Sora al confesarse. Y Rika había cumplido al buscar a Juri e inventarle quién sabe que historia para que ella saliera otra vez con él.

Hagamos una breve pausa en esta narración. E incluyamos un breve punto de vista de la situación de Juri.

POV's Juri

En la primera hora de clases, Rika Nonaka, si, la perdedora de medicina, vino a mí a ofrecer unas disculpas por parte de Taichi. Ja! Sabía que él no podía rechazar a una dulzura como yo. O sea, Hello! Quién lo haría?

En fin, me explicó algo de que estaba un poco molesto y deprimido y pues que no razonó las cosas bien y por eso dijo lo que dijo. Luego Rika mencionó que para reponer su comportamiento me invitaba al nuevo Sudoh-bucks para volver a estar juntos.

Lo sabía! Yo le ganaría a esa maldita y fea peli roja. Por dios! Cuando me enteré que mi lindísimo Takato estaba enamorado de la Takenouchi casi me muero de la envidia! O sea, quiero aclararles que yo amo a Takato. Pero de solo oír que el amaba a la peli roja esa enfurecí tanto!

Pero gracias a mi querida amiga Kanade, que esta en el grupo de investigaciones de la universidad, descubrí que a Sora le gustaba Taichi Yagami. Que interesante no creen?

Pero en fin! Ahora que volveré a aprovechar a Tai, podré sacarle algunos celitos a Takato y hacer que esa peli roja maldiga el día que enamoró a mi bello Takato.

Fin del POV's Juri

Ahora que comprendemos un poco más el asunto. Regresemos con nuestro moreno quién se encuentra fuera de un restaurante muy concurrido a la espera de la hora en que entre en función su tan anhelado plan: Conquistar a Sora.

Fase Uno: "Hacer que Juri crea que nada está pasando"

_Buenas tardes Taichi!

Aquella voz chillona y penetrante, caló directamente en todo su sistema nervioso. Cálmate Tai. Solo aguanta un poco más.

_Bu-buenas tardes Juri!

_Oh Taichi –y aquí es donde Tai maldice mil veces el hecho de que Juri esté tan pegada aél- sabía que no podías enfadarte tanto conmigo verdad?

Al parecer Juri si se creyó todo el cuento. Rika hizo un buen trabajo. Fase Uno terminada.

Fase Dos: Tomar un puesto estratégico, para cuando Sora llegue, tener una buena vista del objetivo.

Taichi visualizaba todo el restaurante y sus mesas, era más una cafetería, igual que las demás sucursales que tenían los Sudoh-bucks. Se adentró a otras mesas más estratégicas, arrastrando a una Juri que iba colgada de su brazos.

_Jeje si Juri… Oye, que tal si nos sentamos por aquí?

_Por supuesto Taichi, lo que tu quieras.

Taichi solo suspiraba, así era como se sentía Yamato cuando daba esos conciertos y las mujeres se le pegaban cual chicle al cabello? Era demasiado… asfixiante. Ahora podía comprender las quejas del rubio a suma perfección. Pero lo más importante era que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Ahora solo esperar que Sora llegara con Masaru y listo.

_eh… Juri, debes soltarme para poder sentarte.

_Oh? Oh si, si. Es cierto! –Y por fin Juri dejó el brazo del moreno solo para sentarse, Tai sintió como la sangre fluía con libertad por su brazo.

_Bien, esperar que llegue Sora –susurró taichi, más para sí que para su acompañante.

_Qué? Dijiste algo Tai? –Juri parecía más absorta en su reflejo mostrado en el espejo que tenía que en lo que dijo Taichi.

_No, no nada.

"Solo esperar que llegue Sora con…"

Y como llamada por la mente del moreno, la puerta del pequeño restaurante emitió un pequeño timbre para dar paso a una peli roja, una hermosa peli roja de ojos rubíes que llevaba plantada una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Taichi se sintió morir al ver a Sora de esa forma. Siempre la había visto bonita, pero nunca le había puesto tanta atención como ahora que la veía con aquellos ojos achocolatados totalmente endulzados por ella. Pero aquella visión de ángel se desvaneció justo cuando vio el acompañante de Sora…

_Ta-Ta-Takato… Matsuda?

…

Ay ocasiones en las que deseas golpearte a ti mismo contra la pared, o en otras ocasiones en las que deseas buscar a tu mejor amigo rubio y pedirle que te dé unos buenos golpes gratuitos para que se te quite la cobardía y el sentir de idiota.

Bueno, la mesa estaba tendida.

Sora Takenouchi estaba frente a él. En el , y solo para él. Mirándolo de manera dulce y con pequeño rojo carmesí que recorría sus mejillas. Agregándole a eso, está la brillante y bella sonrisa que Sora le estaba mostrando en esos momentos. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, una copa de helado de cerezas con sirope de chocolate, que se supone, obviamente ordenado para que ambos lo compartan de la misma copa.

Pero del otro lado de la mesa, estaba él. Taichi Yagami. Que desde los ojos de Sora se veía perfecto. Con su cabello alborotado que cubría ligeramente uno de sus ojos. Su otro ojo visible reflejaba la vergüenza que de seguro estaba pasando por el bochornoso acontecimiento que acababa de pasar. Pero lo que más le deleitaba a los ojos rubíes de Sora, era aquel rubor carmesí que a pesar de la tez morena de Tai, se veía ese sonrojo hermoso en sus mejillas.

Taichi seguía allí, maldiciendo mil y una veces la poca valentía que tenía en esos momentos. Cuántas veces se te presentará la oportunidad de tener a la chica que amas en aquella "cita" improvisada? Solo para ti? La escena se veía clara, ambos chicos sonrojados, mirándose de forma avergonzada mientras el silencio del momento los invadía.

Que era lo correcto en esos momentos? Decirle de una solo vez: "Te amo Sora", o quizás, decirle lo maravillosa que es y finalizar con el clásico "te amo"? O no, mejor decirle lo tonto que había sido al no darse cuenta antes y entonces decirle el "te amo"? Tantas formas de hacerlo que ya el sonrojo de Taichi había desaparecido y toda su sangre se concentró en su cerebro para hacer su mayor esfuerzo en pensar la mejor estrategia de confesión. Cual era la mejor opción?

_En que piensas tanto Tai?

La voz y el aliento que golpeó en el oído del moreno lo hizo salir de su trance y voltear a ver de inmediato cuando diablos Sora se había movido de lugar y ahora estaba a centímetros de él con aquella dulce y empalagosa mirada que le mataba el aliento.

_So-Sora…

Fue lo único que Taichi logró articular.

A esa distancia, lo único que podía ver y entender era que Sora tenía los ojos más hermosos que ella en algún momento pudo ver. Dos hermosos rubíes que brillaban con dulzura. Aquellos dos rubíes que por toda su vida lo habían mirado de la misma forma. Y él muy idiota no se había dado cuenta. Era tonto, era idiota, era todos los insultos que le lanzaba Yamato todos los días.

La dirección de la mirada de Taichi cambio y recorrió la nariz perfilada de la peli roja hasta llegar a sus labios. Labios que se veían suaves, tentadores y que de seguro eran dulces cuál chocolate. Labios que se entre abrieron y aliento que golpeó en los labios de él. Tai se sintió caer, se sintió que toda defensa en él lo abandonaba.

Al diablo la gente! Al diablo el Sudoh-bucks, y al diablo el maldito helado que se derretía en la mesa! Quería besarla! Quería sentir esos labios. Quería sentir los labios de Sora. Los labios de su dulce Sora…

_Mi dulce Sora…

* * *

><p>::<p>

**Notas de la Autora:**

A ver! Hola como andan? xDD llegaron hasta el final? Bueno si llegaron esperen que me dejen un review y me digan que tal les pareció el capítulo ok? xDD

Como que muy temprano para pedir review verdad? Ajajaja debo primero hablarles del capítulo así que a eso vamos.

Primero, sí, Taichi quería dejarle una carta anónima a Sora ._. pobre Tai. Fue lo que su mente le indicó en ese momento xD y pues luego idearon, él y Yamato, el plan de poner celosa a Sora. Y pues Mimi y Rika hicieron su parte, Taichi se fue al sudoh bucks con la …de Juri xD

Ahora aclaraciones: Sudoh-Bucks: Nombre de restaurante que aparece en Toradora.

Toradora: Anime con el cual nuestra escritora se a obsesionado en estos días.

Jajajaja y pues de pronto se preguntarán, porqué demonios llegó Sora con Takato en lugar de Masaru? Dónde quedó Masaru? Y Cómo quedaron Sora y Taichi solos? Ahora todo será color de rosa?'

Pues las respuestas a estas y otras interrogantes…. Las encontrarán la próxima semana, el mismo día, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal (?) jajjaja xDD

Nombre del próximo capítulo: Epílogo =)

Ahora sí! Pido reviews Xdd cuatro reviews y subo el epílogo…. Naa! Mentira! El otro lunes lo subo temprano ok? Jejejee ahora agradezcamos a los reviews que llegaron: **Faty Takenouchii , Zulema, Anon, Miiko Love**

Y bueno, solo les pido lo de siempre, reviews plis *-* me hacen muy feliz si me dejan algún review :D y bueno. Me despido:

"Que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

Yuly

_Reviews sin cuenta:_

_Zulema: aquí lo continuo =)_

_Anon: eres mi fan? *-* awwww que honor (?) jajajjaja espero te haya gustado este capi =)_


	5. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Porque insisten tanto en hacerme recordar que yo no cree los personajes de digimon? ¬¬ Lo se! No los hice… y qué? Total, aun el sorato feo sigue circulando PFF!.**

**Aclaraciones:** Algunos personajes pueden diferir de sus actitudes o roles normales. Este fic no tiene ni es seguimiento de la serie de digimon. Pero es probable que en muchas cosas haya similitudes.

**Aclaración xtra: **la primera mitad de este capítulo y los flash back y serán narrados en tercera persona. La segunda mitad del capítulo será en primera persona (POV).

* * *

><p><em>"Chocolate"<em>

_Capítulo Final:_  
><em>Hoy presentamos:<em>  
><em>"Epílogo: Besos sabor chocolate…"<em>

* * *

><p>Cada inicio tiene un final. Cada elección tiene su consecuencia. Cada decisión de Sora Takenouchi es planeada.<p>

Que sucedió realmente aquel día en aquel restaurante? Realmente Sora logró conquistar el amor de Taichi? O acaso todo lo de que pasó ese día era solo un sueño o una broma de mal gusto?

Son preguntas sumamente turbadoras, inquietantes y desconcertantes que buscamos aún hoy, después de dos años. Obviamente otras cuatro personas también buscan respuestas a estas y otras preguntas. Pero cada uno a su manera…

_Entonces… -una castaña de ojos miel asomaba la cabeza por debajo del cobertor. Estaba justamente en "esos días" y los dolores en su vientre se hacían presentes. –entonces, ya cumplen dos años de ser novios?

La peli roja se peinaba sus cortos cabellos de forma distraída, pero aun así logró escuchar la débil voz de su amiga castaña.

_así es! Puedes creerlo?

Mimi notaba los brillos de los ojos rubíes de Sora, se notaba que estaba muy emocionada por el aniversario de su relación. Quién lo diría! Después de tantos años, al fin, Taichi se enamora de Sora. Mimi se revolvió en la cama.

_Felicidades –con dificultad Sora entendía lo que balbuceaba Mimi. –espero que la pasen de maravilla.

Sora observaba como Mimi se revolcaba de dolor en la cama, le hubiera gustado quedarse a consentirla, bueno, ella sabía que era tener esos dolores así que conocía los remedios también. Pero la misma Mimi le había obligado a ir a la cita con Taichi.

_segura que no quieres que me quede?

_Sora! Es tu aniversario con Taichi… -Mimi seguía boca abajo, por tanto sus palabras casi no se entendían. –además Yamato vendrá a cuidarme..

Sora pareció convencida con la excusa. Miró el reloj que se hallaba en la mesa de noche. Era hora de salir a toparse con Taichi.

Con suave voz, Sora se despidió de la castaña de su amiga.

Tantas cosas habían sucedido en ese año. Tantas cosas habían cambiado tanto para bien como para mal. Eso de ser novia del mejor jugador de futbol de la universidad y, sobre todo, el más guapo, la hacía ser objeto de confrontaciones con diversas chicas.

Como aquella vez, una chica llamada Akari casi la golpea, y luego de haberle aventado mil y un majaderías fue que vino a decirle la razón: "_no es justo! Yo debo ser la novia de Yagami Taichi! No tú!" _

Aun después de haber arreglado el asuntito con esa chica psicópata, todavía había muchas que querían matarla. Pero eso, en cambio, la hacían sentir muy orgullosa. Ella tenía al mejor novio del mundo. No era perfecto, pues nadie era perfecto en el mundo, pero Taichi Yagami era el mejor novio que pudiera ella pedir.

Quién lo diría. La vida de Sora Takenouchi es perfecta?

No! No lo es….

Así es, nada es perfecto en este mundo pero a pesar de que su vida no es perfecta, ella era feliz así con lo que tenía. No le falta lo necesario y eso la hacía feliz.

Su caminata la llevó hasta pasar cerca de la cancha de fútbol, donde pudo distinguir con claridad a dos chicos, Masaru y Takato, que practicaban junto con el resto del equipo. Según Taichi le había contado, en unas semanas tendrían el partido decisivo tanto para el campeonato como para sus vidas. Si mostraban su mejor desempeño, ellos podrían llegar a formar parte de la selección de Japón o, más aún, podían llegar a ligas europeas. Seguro que por eso la mitad del equipo se miraba en la cancha practicando muy duro.

Sora sonrió con melancolía al verlos casi por última vez así. Muy pronto terminarían sus carreras y las prácticas laborales empezarían y muchos ya estaban entregando sus proyectos finales y tesis. Los extrañaría, y mucho, ya que justo a ellos les debía todo lo que había pasado entre Taichi y ella.

Así es, ella era muy feliz. Y pensar cómo había sucedido todo. Que era gracias al mismo Masaru, ella había abierto los ojos, y que gracias a Takato todo pudo llevarse con tranquilidad.

***Flash Back***

Ella sabía que algo tramaban! Y cómo le corroía por dentro la inquietud de saber qué demonios tramaba Mimi! Eso de preguntarle sobre la cita con Masaru no era natural de Tachikawa, y más cuando ya, Mimi, había expresado su desaprobación hacía Masaru.

Y esa misma inquietud era la que no la dejaba prestarle atención al Masaru que estaba con ella.

Algo que no le había dicho a Mimi, es que había quedado con Masaru para verse en la biblioteca e investigar un par de cosas. Como ella siempre se aburría investigando sus tareas, le había dicho a Masaru de ir y luego podrían partir al restaurante o mejor dicho a la cafetería esa.

Masaru ya llevaba cerca de cinco historias sobre quién sabe qué cosa, mientras que Takenouchi buscaba algún indicio de los planes de Mimi en la red social más grande del Internet, Facebook!

Hasta que por fin!

_Eso! –Gritó Sora de pronto desconcertando por completo al moreno junto a ella- veamos…

Poco le importó con quién estaba. Mientras leía el estado que Mimi acababa de publicar en menos de 20 segundos y contando…

"_Mimi Tachikawa: El plan está listo. Ya le dije a Taichi Yagami donde será la próxima ciita de Sora y Masaru. Rika Nonaka Matt Ishida hicieron un muii buen trabajo chicos =) "_

Nótese como el nombre de Tai, Rika y Matt eran resaltados en letras azules dando a entender que ellos estaban etiquetados.

Oh! Pero que torpe era Mimi. En serio creía que eso no lo iba a ver ella? Y más cuando ella se había conectado al chat de Facebook. Se debía ser demasiado inocente para ser tan torpe. Pero era Mimi así que era normal.

_Matt Ishida: "Qué demonios…! Mimi borra de una maldita vez este estado!_

_Rika Nonaka: Si! Mimi, rayos como se te ocurre… borralo ahora!_

_Mimi Tachikawa: qué? Porque que tiene de malo… ah por cierto, dice que Juri aceptó ir con él…_

_Matt Ishida: Borralo!_

_Rika Nonaka: Borralo!_

_Mimi Tachikawa: ay! esta bien! Si molestan!_

Y en ese segundo que Sora actualizó la pagina, el estado desapareció. Sora sonrió de medio lado. Así que quería que Tai fuera a arruinar su cita con Masaru eh? Oh pero que tontos eran sus amigos! Eso de publicarlo en facebook y, peor aún, dejar a Mimi a cargo era tan… como decirlo… tonto?

_Deberías darle una oportunidad a Yagami.

En ese momento Sora despertó. Se había concentrado tanto en lo de Mimi que se había olvidado que Masaru estaba con ella. Eso significaba dos cosas: Uno, que Masaru había visto que Taichi la ama todavía, bueno, no había que ser un genio para interpretar todo después de ese mensaje tan revelador de Mimi, y dos: Masaru había visto las sonrisas ilusionadas de ella. Eso no era bueno.

_Después de todo… Taichi siempre te ha amado… Y tú lo amas verdad?

Sora no articulaba palabra, y solo escuchaba lo que Masaru le tenía que decir. Con qué cara le iba ella a responder algo si Masaru había leído a su misma vez el estado delatador de Mimi? Esperen. Que fue lo que dijo Masaru? Sora exploró en un instante su mente buscando la voz de Masaru. Qué demonios dijo…?

Taichi siempre te ha amado…

Taichi siempre te ha amado…

Taichi siempre te ha amado…?

_Q-qué? –los ojos de Sora denotaban sorpresa y a la vez un rayo de esperanza. Esperen, Masaru, su enamorado le estaba diciendo eso?

_Oye… no deberías negarte al amor solo porque Tai sea un tonto despistado. –Masaru sonreía con una tranquilidad única. Por qué demonios sonreía?. –Sora, ve y encuéntrate con Tai…

_Q-qué? –aún seguía en estado de shock. Pero quién la culpaba, a cualquiera le shockearía estar en esa situación. –N…no yo prometí ir contigo y…

Masaru tomó la mano de Sora, fue con suma delicadeza, con cariño pero sobre todo con respeto. Y con la mirada más dulce que pudo mostrarle…

_Me harás el hombre más feliz si tú eres feliz Sora.

Aquellas palabras, esas once palabras fueron las más dulces que alguien jamás pudo decirle. Sora miraba con asombro los ojos de Masaru que le transmitían un deje de amor, felicidad y a la vez tristeza. En ese segundo, en esos segundos que parecieron eternos para ella Sora logró entender que esa oportunidad que se le estaba presentando era la última y, aunque suene tonto, ella quería intentar conquistar a Taichi. Ella no sabía si era cierto que Tai la amaba pero la oportunidad se le había puesto en bandeja de plata.

…

Aún ella no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado. Había corrido toda la distancia de un edificio del campus a otro.

Ni siquiera podía creer que el mismo Masaru le halla ayudado a formular el plan para poder llegar con Taichi.

"_Esta puede ser tu última oportunidad para llegar al corazón de Taichi"_

"_Primero debes eliminar a Juri de la escena"_

"_Eliminarla? Cómo?"_

"_Busca a Takato y dile sobre la cita…"_

Y es por eso que ella estaba corriendo por todo el campus en busca del moreno Matsuda para hablarle de eso. Si era verdad que Takato estaba enamorado de Juri, seguro estaría de acuerdo con ella. Con su plan, un plan que para nada se comparaba con el intento de supuesto plan que Taichi y sus amigos, entre ellos la traidora Mimi, habían hecho.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Y ahora todo era maravilloso. Masaru era un gran chico y había aceptado los sentimientos de ella hacía Tai. Eso era ser un gran amigo. Sora se había detenido frente a la cancha mientras veía como los chicos seguían entrenando. Y pudo ver con claridad como una rubia de ojos celestes llegaba y Masaru corría a su encuentro. Sora sonrió enternecida. Era una de las chicas de nuevo ingreso, Relena Norstein, que al parecer había logrado conquistar el corazón del gran Masaru.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y seguir con su camino al encuentro de Taichi, conmemorarían dos años de su relación, esa hermosa relación.

…

_...Y me propuso mostrar mi colección en el próximo festival de moda! –exclamó emocionada la peli roja- Puedes creerlo Tai?

El moreno sonreía mientras veía como Sora contaba sus futuros planes en su vida. Para él, ella era hermosa, cada cosa que decía y hacía. Y escucharla hablar de sus metas y sueños lo llenaba de una tristeza y a la vez, alegría.

La semana anterior habían ganado un partido que los hizo pasar a las semifinales del campeonato en el que el equipo de la Universidad participaba. Pero… la noticia que había recibido justo después del partido aún seguía vigente e intacta en su cabeza.

"_Esto Taichi, es un contrato para jugar en el extranjero"_

"_Te hemos observado durante un año, y estas listo Taichi"_

"_Eres el mejor jugador que hemos visto"_

_ Taichi? –el moreno reaccionó y miró de inmediato a Sora- Que pasa?

Que pasaba? Sora quería saber que pasaba… Era la hora de decírselo. Era la hora de ser honesto. La hora de hablar de su sueños.

_Sora… -Taichi cubrió la mano de ella con la suya- Tengo que decirte algo…

* * *

><p>(6 meses después)<p>

_-Sora's POV-_

A veces, muchas veces, uno llega a imaginarse el futuro. Y a medida que crecemos visualizamos cosas distintas. Tal vez nos vemos como una persona famosa o quizás queremos ser como nuestros padres, seguir sus pasos y ser iguales a ellos. Sea como sea, al ir creciendo vemos las cosas de distintas maneras. Pero les puedo asegurar que nada de lo que imaginé se compara con lo que vivo hoy.

Hace dos años pasó el suceso aquel con Yagami Taichi. Hace dos años salí con Masaru y hace dos años Taichi y yo nos besamos en el Sudoh-bucks. Desde entonces mi vida cambió por completo.

Se supone que debería decirles que tengo una vida perfecta con el trabajo perfecto y con el esposo perfecto, no? Pero tenemos varios problemas allí. Uno, no trabajo. Dos, no tengo esposo y, tres, mi vida no es perfecta.

Pero saben qué? Soy feliz!

Así es, nada es perfecto en este mundo pero a pesar de que mi vida no es perfecta, soy feliz asi con lo que tengo. No me falta lo necesario y eso me hace feliz.

Hoy, empacando mis últimas maletas, es el último día en la Universidad. Ya nos graduamos y ya emprenderemos nuestra carrera en el mundo laboral o, como muchos le dicen, la selva de concreto. Mimi y yo hemos encontrado un apartamento muy accesible. Es para una persona pero al verlo nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado grande para una sola así que decidimos vivir juntas así como hasta ahora. Bueno hasta que ella se case… Por que al paso que va con Yamato no creo que falte mucho para que cambie su apellido.

_Sora! –la voz de Mimi me llama desde la entrada. Seguro ya sacó todas sus maletas.

_Sí? Mimi?

_Mi papá está abajo esperándonos –como lo dije, ya sacó todo su equipaje.- necesitas ayuda con tus maletas?

Esa frase me llegó a sacar una sonrisa de ironía. Las maletas de Mimi las bajo Yamato, si Mimi está ofreciéndome ayuda, quién creen que será el que me ayude con las maletas? No creo que sea Mimi.

_No! Tranquila! No te preocupes.

_Muy bien! Te veo abajo!

Los pasos veloces de Mimi se escuchaban alejándose poco a poco, mientras, yo seguía empacando ya mi última caja. Es la más importante porque lleva cada uno de mis recuerdos más preciados. Como por ejemplo, mi primer diseño que obtuvo una A, el primer vestido que hice para Mimi, el primer vestido que hice que fue llevado a un concurso, fotos de mis mejores amigos y…

En ese momento dejé de moverme al tomar con la mano derecha una foto que me trajo muchos recuerdos. Aquella foto mostraba a una pareja, una pareja que fue elogiada por mucho tiempo, pero que al final no sobrevivió. Aún recuerdo el día que nos tomamos esa foto. Si no me equivoco fue exactamente hace un año.

***Flash Back***

Los meses en su relación habían pasado bastante rápido para ella, y para él también. Ya cumplirían un año de su noviazgo y Taichi Yagami podía admitir que jamás en la vida había sido más feliz. Bueno, de hecho Tai siempre mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Pero esos meses, después de aquel suceso en el Sudoh-bucks, fueron los más felices de su vida.

_Sonrían!

La castaña Tachikawa apuntaba el lente de su cámara a los cinco chicos frente a ella: Rika, Ryo, Taichi, Sora y Yamato.

Era ya una costumbre para ellos salir así en parejas, los seis. Pero siempre se separaban cada uno por un lado. Pero por alguna extraña razón, la castaña los había retenido más tiempo.

_Vamos Mimi, llegaremos tarde a la reservación. –se quejaba el rubio Ishida con su propia novia. Mimi era rara por naturaleza, pero eso era demasiado.

Ya llevaban más de media hora tomándose fotos, mejor dicho, llevaban media hora posando para la castaña. La peli naranja había tratado de soportarlo pero eso fue suficiente. Ryo la había invitado a una hermosísima obra y si no llegaban a tiempo se quedarían sin verla y No! Eso no lo permitiría.

_Rika! –lloriqueaba la castaña- porque eres tan mala! Devuélveme mi cámara!

_No! Fueron suficientes fotos ya! –estuvo a punto de aventar contra el suelo la cámara de Mimi si no fuera por el rápido movimiento de su propio novio Akiyama.-qué? Porqué me la quitas Ryo?

_Creo que Yama se encargará verdad? –con un lanzamiento rápido la cámara sagrada de Mimi llegó a manos de Ishida- Nos vemos!

Mimi seguía quejándose y lanzándole insultos sin sentido a Rika mientras Yamato solo sonreía. Por un momento olvidaba que no estaba solo con Mimi, allí había alguien más, o mejor dicho, otra pareja más.

_Vámonos Mimi!

_Que? Por qué tenemos qu… -solo con una mirada Mimi logró comprender la razón por la que debían irse y dejar sola a la pareja restante. –espera!

Yamato no se lo esperaba. Con un movimiento rápido Mimi alcanzó la cámara y de inmediato cálculo el rango y…

_Sonrían! –el flash cegó por completo tanto a Sora como Taichi. Para cuando abrieron los ojos y recuperaron la visión, ya estaban solos en ese lugar.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Ese día fue especial. Taichi había preparado algo hermoso para mi cumpleaños. Era algo tonto que ni yo misma lo recordaba. Como me hallaba en algunos proyectos difíciles me había olvidado completamente de mi cumpleaños, pero él, Taichi jamás lo olvido.

_Sora! Al fin bajas!

_Mimi! –el regaño de Yamato para con Mimi me hizo mucha gracias. Yamato siempre se ha ocupado de regañar a Mimi como un padre con una niña pequeña. Que irónico no? –Vamos Sora, te ayudaré con las cajas.

_Gracias Yama!

De seguro se están preguntado que me quería decir Taichi el día de nuestro segundo aniversario? Pues…

Ese mismo día, después de que Taichi escuchara mis planes para el último semestre, terminó conmigo.

No me dijo la razón, solo lo hizo. Y la razón la supe dos días más tarde. Abordó un avión con destino a Europa. Jugaría como miembro de un club europeo de futbol. Al parecer Taichi no tuvo otra elección.

Aunque Rika maldice lo que hizo Tai, yo lo entiendo, después de todo. El escuchó con sumo detalle cada uno de mis futuros planes y, de hecho, inconscientemente el no estaba incluído. Quizás fue la razón del porque él aceptara el contrato, quizás no.

Pero siempre fue el sueño de Tai convertirse en jugador profesional. Y estoy muy orgullosa de él.

_Ahora… -mencionó una eufórica Mimi- Vámonos a nuestra nueva casa!

Ya estoy junto con Mimi subiendo las últimas cajas al auto de su padre.

Empezaremos una nueva y maravillosa vida. Juntas, bueno, o hasta que Mimi se convierta en la señora Ishida. Y, como ya dije antes, me da el presentimiento que no falta mucho para eso.

_Sora…

Aquella voz, aquella chillona voz que ahora se escucha suave, casi en susurro llegó a mis oídos y me hizo detener mis movimientos totalmente para voltear a ver a quien yo me imaginaba.

_Juri? –verla detrás de mí, mirando con felicidad y amabilidad me causó una gran… conmoción, porqué?- que haces aquí?

_Quería felicitarte personalmente!

Sus palabras me aturdieron mucho más. Felicitarme? Por qué? Y al parecer ella leyó con claridad mis preguntas reflejadas en mi expresión facial.

_Yoshino me dijo que tus colecciones fueron elegidas para presentarlas en el próximo desfile de otoño. –oh! Así que fue Fujieda quién soltó el rollo. Con razón el día anterior los profesores habían hecho fila para felicitarme. –Te felicito Takenouchi!

Ver como Juri hacía una reverencia en forma de respeto hacia mí, no solo me dejó mucho más impresionada, hasta Mimi mostraba su desconcierto.

No habíamos visto a Juri Katou desde hace más de año y medio. Por qué? Bueno eso se remonta a lo que pasó hace dos años en el Sudoh-bucks.

Lo recuerdan? Yo sí lo recuerdo muy bien.

Fue el día que yo entré al Sudoh-bucks tomada del brazo de Takato. Takato me había contado que él y Juri tenían una especie de relación, algo así como amigos con derechos. Y el hecho de llegar con el "casi" novio de Juri tomándolo del brazo, me dio la seguridad de que sacarían a flote los inevitables celos de una mujer.

De inmediato, al recordar esto, esbocé una sincera sonrisa hacía Juri.

_Muchas Gracias, Katou.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Uff! –la castaña dejó caer una de las cajas sobre el piso de nuestro nuevo departamento- esto si que está pesado!

_Descansa porque aun faltan más –dije sólo para molestar a Mimi. Cosa que funcionó al instante. Mimi solo dejó escapar un suspiro y resignada siguió trayendo cajas.

Solté un suspiro en forma de alegría.

Aún no creía que el tiempo pasara tan rápido.

Después de entrar con Takato al Sudoh-bucks, Juri efectivamente mostró sus celos y se llevó arrastrando al pobre de Takato con ella. Así fue que Tai y yo acabamos solos. Después de eso, Juri y Takato se habían casado y se fueron del país, algunos decían que se fueron por asuntos legales, sí, la gente le gusta inventar. Otros decían que se fueron a la ciudad de origen de Juri. Sea como sea, ese día mi relación con Taichi había empezado. Lastima que terminara…

_Sora mira esto…

Dejé de mover cajas y de ordenar mis cosas para ir hasta donde la voz de Yamato me llamaba.

_Mira!

Cuando llegué, vi con asombro como Yamato ya tenía conectado el televisor y había instalado el cable, además que ya tenía puesto uno de esos canales ingleses. Fruncí el ceño al ver la imprudencia de Yamato y de inmediato me quejé.

_Dios mío! Matt deberías estar ayudando a Mimi!

_Sora mira! Es sobre Taichi!

Oh!

Allí cambié por completo mi rostro para mostrar desconcierto. Un artículo sobre Taichi? Qué? Porqué?

Entonces el ícono del futbol a desaparecido?

Hoy se supone que firmaría contrato con el Manchester United.

Yagami Taichi, famoso jugador de nacionalidad japonesa desapareció ayer por la tarde.

No podemos creerlo! Dónde está Taichi Yagami?

Mi cerebro no comprendía todavía la noticia que escuchaba y un fuerte temor me llenó por dentro. Tai estaba desaparecido? Eso no era verdad o sí?

_Los medios dicen que la última vez que lo vieron fue en la entrada del hotel donde vive –yo escuchaba atenta lo que decía Yamato-y que hoy en la mañana, ayer en Europa, ya no había rastro de Tai.

Que era esto? Un mal juego? Un feo juego que me hacía sentir horrible. Aunque el hecho de que Tai terminara conmigo me había destrozado, nada se compara con el hecho de pensar que no lo volvería a ver.

Confieso que he visto cada uno de los partidos de Taichi, tengo recortes de periódico de sus entrevistas y noticias. Eso me daba tranquilidad de saber que él está cumpliendo su sueño. Pero… ahora? En serio… Taichi está desaparecido?

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima de impotencia y dolor salió de mis ojos. Era sumamente doloroso el solo pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Taichi. Eso jamás lo podía creer. No lo aceptaría. Y así sin más mi única reacción fue correr, correr hasta no poder más. Escuchaba las voces de Yamato y de Mimi detrás de mí pero realmente no me importaba. Sólo quería huir de esa noticia, quería llegar a un lugar donde no recordar eso y estar con Tai.

Pero eso no era posible. Él estaba desaparecido.

…

Mi carrera en huir de la noticia de Taichi me hizo llegar a un lugar que yo nunca imaginé.

Mis pasos me llevaron a aquel lugar donde muchos recuerdos han sido labrados. Ahora estoy sentada justo en la misma mesa donde Taichi y yo nos besamos por primera vez, dónde celebrábamos nuestros dos aniversarios y por supuesto, donde me terminó hace seis meses.

Estoy en el Sudoh-bucks.

Al parecer soy masoquista. Porque en vez de correr a otro lugar, tal vez a un parque de diversiones o a un Mall, llegué a este dónde fácilmente puedo deprimirme. Bueno eso ya no importa realmente.

Dentro de mis pensamientos, se escuchaban los sonidos del exterior. Realmente debo decir que no le estoy prestando atención en lo más mínimo a mí alrededor. Pero los pasos de algo o, mejor dicho alguien, se oían en dirección a mí. De inmediato pensé en que era una de las meseras que venía a ver que deseaba pedir o algo así.

No le di importancia a eso, pues los pasos se detuvieron justo cerca de mí. Pero yo sigo con la mirada perdida, en realidad no estoy mirando nada, de seguro mis ojos se ven vacios y sin brillo.

_Sora…

Todas las alertas en mi cuerpo despertaron al oír esa voz. No puede ser! Debe ser que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada y ya me hace escuchar cosas alucinantes. Así que controlé mi expresión y alcé la mirada para ver a la mesera, bueno, yo pensé que era una mesera.

_Ta-Taichi?

No esperaba eso. Saben lo que es estar en un casi estado vegetal y de pronto que el chico que amas toda la vida se te aparezca en el lugar menos esperado, y más encima, cuando se supone que está desaparecido?

Sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de solo ver a Taichi Yagami frente a mi, con aquella bella y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y lo mejor de todo, vivo.

_Sora… Yo… -Taichi se rascó la nuca y se notaba algo sonrojado, está nervioso?- Perdón… Perdón por dejarte por un estúpido "sueño".

_Q-Qué? –Yo , aún, no procesaba nada. Esto me está conmocionando demasiado. Demasiado!- No… No estabas desaparecido?

Taichi soltó una risita y yo me sentí derretir cuál chocolate.

_No desaparecí. Solo regresé para estar con la mujer que amo.

"Regresé para estar con la mujer que amo"

"Regresé para estar con la mujer que amo"

"Regresé para estar con la mujer que amo"

Aquellas palabras no dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera eh podido dar una respuesta adecuada. Realmente estoy en shock. En serio Taichi está frente a mi?

_Sora… Mi vida sin ti… -Taichi soltó un suspiro audible para mi- Mi vida sin ti es… Yo te necesito para ser feliz…

Y sin procesar aun nada de lo que me dijo, solo sentí como posaba sus labios con los míos. Demoré unos segundos en corresponder, pero no pude resistir. Qué voy a decir? Jamás me eh resistido a sus besos, jamás me resistiré a sus besos, besos que saben a chocolate.

_Espera! –lo separé para entonces preguntarle algo que me inquietaba- No firmarías con el Manchester United?

_Sora… -Tai me sujetó de las mejillas y me rozó los labios- No necesito nada de eso! Solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! Te amo Sora!

Taichi no me dejó contestar y atrapó mis labios nuevamente con los suyos. Sentí como el amor que le tenía era liberado y salía a abrazarse con el amor de Tai. Mi miedo desapareció y me he dejado llevar.

No tengo donde huir y no quiero hacerlo. Podrán creer que no tengo fuerza de voluntad para resistirme. Y estoy segura que Rika me dirá que Tai puede volver a dejarme. Pero saben qué? Ahora, con sus labios sobre los míos eso no importa. Taichi quiero vivir conmigo ahora. Entonces seré feliz con él. Por qué es el chico que siempre eh amado. Porque él me ama también.

Porque no quiero dejar su sabor a chocolate…

_:\FIN/:_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Awww :') todo acabó! Ahora sí este es el final! Miren que casi lloro cuando terminé el capitulo xDD no! Es en serio ._. Es que, les cuento xD, estaba viendo un anime sumamente hermoso y cuando lo terminé pues se me pegó la melosidad y eso y me puse más triste y la vez feliz, porque el anime es así bien lindo xD asdf! Ahora les diré cual es (?)

Ahora a lo importante!

Veamos, repasemos las dudas del capi anterior. Primero como Sora llegó con Takato a la cafetería? Pues ya ven que fue la misma Mimi que delató el asunto ¬¬ que barbaridad! Además de eso Masaru bien la apoyó es tan lindo =) y entonces como Takato le dijo que el quería a Juri pues digamos que se ayudaron entre los dos y Juri se fue con Takato por que se enceló xD les parece lógico no? xDD

ASDF les confieso que escribí dos epílogos! Uno todo triste donde Sora y Tai no terminaban juntos y el otro donde todo era hermoso y empalagoso (?) XD pero no me gustan las cosas empalagosas :P asi que decidí fusionarlos en un solo epílogo y aquí está! xD

Como ven! Taichi se fue persiguiendo su sueño. No es que no amara a Sora sino que como ella le habló de sus metas, él moreno pensó en que llevarse a Sora sería algo como truncar sus sueños, y si el se quedaba perdía los de él.

Pero ven como el moreno reaccionó y vino a quedarse con Sora. *-* Tambien pensé en hacer que Sora buscara a Tai en Europa pero me gusta como quedó el epílogo. :D Pero me gustaría su sincera opinión!

Y pues aquí finalizó todo :'( awww ahora entiendo cómo se sienten las autoras que acaba un fic! De verdad lo voy a extrañar y a todos los que me dejaron reviews: Faty Takenouchii, Karina Amaro, Miiko Love, Anon, Zulema, Valechan92, Mariam H, rori-ward-word.

Los missearé mucho (?) xD no, en serio =( Pero a la vez estoy feliz porque este es el primer fiic que termino :D Y bueno aprovecharé para promocionar mis otros fics ._. Si! Debo aprovechar mis derechos de autora (cof cof cof) xDD Si les gusta el Mimato o el Takari dense la vuelta por mi fic Obsecionada por un surfista (mimato) y mi nuevo fic Takari: Near 'N Far =)

Y pues cuídense! A todos :') awww ya me estoy poniendo toda sentimental xD pero es por el anime que vi. Oshii! Eso me recuerda que debo decirles cual es xD se llama Itzanura na Kiss y se trata de una joven muy bonita que se enamora del más inteligente de su escuela, solo que el problema es que ella es… bobita? xD y el la rechaza bien feo =( pero ella lo enamora y me encanta el anime porque habla de su vida de casados y sus alegrías y problemas de casados. Es hermoso :')

Ya pues me puse melosa xDD me despido! Gracias a todos! Los amooooo =) y por allí vendré con un nuevo fic Taiora! Algún día…. e.e xDD

Bye Minna-san =)

"que el anime este con ustedes"

ATTE:

*_Yuly_*


End file.
